<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les fées farceuses by Aeryth59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033561">Les fées farceuses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeryth59/pseuds/Aeryth59'>Aeryth59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queue de fée</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, horreur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeryth59/pseuds/Aeryth59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Des farces marrantes ?<br/>Des farces effrayantes.</p><p>Des mages enfermés ?<br/>Des victimes désignées.</p><p>Le tout dans une maison « hantée ».<br/>Mais vont-ils s'en échapper ?</p><p>Samhain ne fait que commencer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les fées farceuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour, j’espère que vous apprécierez ce One-Shot que j’avais écris spécialement pour Halloween.</p><p>Malheureusement. Fairy Tail ne m’appartient pas.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mise en garde<br/>Ce One-Shot contient des passages pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Point de vue de Lucy...</em>
</p><p>Le plancher grince sous nos pas. La lumière blafarde de la lune, qui filtre à travers les vitres sales, rend les ombres encore plus grandes et menaçantes. Les meubles anciens, complètement rongés par le temps, les toiles d'araignées et la poussière accumulée n'augurent rien de bon. La bâtisse dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons enfermés semble abandonnée depuis des lustres. Abandonnée à la hâte... Preuve en est la table de la salle à manger que nous venons de traverser. Des plats et des assiettes couverts de moisissure et dans lesquels gisent encore quelques vestiges d'un repas inachevé. Des coupes de vin renversées sur la nappe, autrefois d'un blanc immaculé. Et puis il y a l'odeur... Celle du renfermé, mais pas que. Une fragrance douce-amère, légèrement sucrée et écoeurante, que l'on peine à identifier.</p><p>La fraîcheur de l'automne se fait grandement ressentir au cœur de cette nuit glaciale et terrifiante. La température n'en est pas la seule cause. L'ambiance joue également un rôle important. L'angoisse est omniprésente. Après la salle à manger, nous sommes passés par la cuisine... Elle n'en avait que le nom. Le terme adéquat aurait été « boucherie ». Quand nous avons ouvert la porte, l'odeur de pourriture nous a pris à la gorge et certains d'entre nous ont dû se détourner pour tenter de garder le contenu de leur estomac. Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur est indescriptible. Plus rien n'a de forme. Le sol est jonché de mouches et de vers, embourbés dans ce qui ressemble à des flaques d'un liquide noirâtre qui s'est épaissi puis figé il y a longtemps.</p><p>Chaque bruit nous surprend plus qu'il ne le devrait. Notre imagination nous joue des tours. La sensation que quelqu'un souffle dans notre nuque affole notre rythme cardiaque. Nous retenons notre respiration de peur d'attirer une créature fantasmagorique tapie dans les ténèbres.</p><p>- Rappellez-moi pourquoi on est là... dans ce manoir flippant... au lieu d'être à la fête avec les autres... je supplie tout bas les garçons en m'agrippant plus fort au bras d'une Reby tout aussi apeurée que moi.</p><p>- Et pourquoi nous six en particulier ? pleurniche-t'elle.</p><p>- Et pourquoi ce soir surtout ? gémit de peur notre amie. Même être avec Monsieur Gray n'apaise pas Juvia. Cette maison est terrifiante ! ajoute-t-elle alors que son corps aqueux ondule à cause de l'émotion.</p><p>- T'avise pas à foutre de la flotte partout Femme de la pluie ! Il fait assez humide comme ça ! râle Gadjeel. Et toi Mister Freeze, arrête de te dessaper !</p><p>- Comment tu m'as appelé ? part au quart de tour Gray qui était en train de retirer sa veste et sa chemise d'un seul mouvement.</p><p>- Vous allez la fermer oui ? siffle dangereusement Luxus. On doit trouver comment sortir d'ici je vous rappelle ! Il doit bien y avoir un mécanisme ou quelque chose... Reby, tu ne peux vraiment pas réécrire l'enchantement qui nous retient ? lui demande-t-il en se tournant vers elle brièvement.</p><p>- Malheureusement non... se lamente t'elle. Je n'ai pas mes livres pour traduire la langue dans laquelle le script a été écris. Sans connaître l'enchantement exact je ne peux pas l'annuler.</p><p>- On sait déjà qu'on ne peut pas utiliser de magie au-delà d'un certain point... réfléchit à voix haute le plus âgé d'entre nous.</p><p>- Oui, seulement le strict minimum, acquiesce Reby. Pour ceux qui le peuvent... </p><p>- C'est-à-dire Juvia, Gray, Gadjeel et Luxus, je déclare en marmonnant. Des magies élémentaires quoi...</p><p>- Même si ce n'est pas très utile dans le cas présent c'est quand même rassurant, essaye de me réconforter Reby, bien qu'elle non plus ne puisse pas l'utiliser.</p><p>- Tu parles... Je peux à peine créer quelques étincelles pour nous éclairer si besoin, grommelle un blond renfrogné. J'ai l'impression de revivre le temps où j'étais un gamin qui découvrait sa magie...</p><p>- Je peux créer quelques glaçons mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous servir franchement, maugréé le mage de glace.</p><p>- Juvia peut juste se transformer en eau...</p><p>- Et moi alors ? Je peux à peine recouvrir mon poing d'acier. Ce qui ne sert strictement à rien car tout ce putain de mobilier est invulnérable aux dégâts ! Sans ce maudit enchantement on serait sorti sans perdre une seule seconde, fait inutilement remarquer Gadjeel.</p><p>Nos pas nous portent à nouveau dans le hall d'entrée qui me paraît encore plus lugubre qu'à notre arrivée. Qui a eu l'idée d'accrocher la tête d'une espèce de cerf aux bois imposants juste en face de la porte ? Ses yeux surveillent chacun de nos gestes. Je suis persuadée qu'ils nous suivent, qu'importe où nous nous trouvons dans la pièce.</p><p>- Blondie, tu m'écoutes ? me demande une voix grave dans mon dos alors que je fixe la tête empaillée.</p><p>- De quoi ? je m'exclame sur un ton un peu trop aiguë si j'en crois le besoin de nos Chasseurs de dragons de couvrir leurs oreilles.</p><p>- Ça fait mal Bunny... Fais gaffe. Je veux pas finir sourd, me fait sèchement remarquer Gadjeel.</p><p>- P-Pardon !</p><p>- C'est pas grave Blondie, mais écoute-moi s'il te plaît... me dit doucement Luxus pour tenter de me calmer. Tu es à fleur de peau, comme Juvia et Reby. Vous devez garder un esprit clair, d'accord ? nous demande-t-il ensuite. On doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je sais que l'idée ne va pas vous plaire mais je pense que le mieux serait de nous séparer pour...</p><p>- Juvia refuse d'être séparée de Monsieur Gray ! se met t'elle à pleurer en s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.</p><p>- Elle a raison ! Nous devons rester ensemble ! Tu n'as jamais vu de film d'horreur ? Quand le groupe se sépare c'est là que les meurtres sanglants commencent ! renchérit Reby, prise de panique.</p><p>Nous nous tournons tous vers elle pour constater à quel point elle est agitée. Je pense n'avoir jamais vu Reby aussi affolée. Ses yeux se portent sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce avec frénésie. Je me souviens maintenant qu'elle déteste tout ce qui a trait à l'horreur. Que ce soit au cinéma ou dans la littérature.</p><p>- Crevette, comme tu l'as dis, c'est dans les films. On est dans la réalité là, essaye maladroitement de la raisonner Gadjeel.</p><p>- Certains sont tirés de faits réels ! rétorque t'elle au bord des larmes. Oh mon dieu... Et si c'était la planque de Michael Myers ? On dit qu'il ne refait surface qu'à Halloween ! ajoute-t-elle en passant fébrilement ses mains dans ses cheveux et en oubliant complètement son argument précédent.</p><p>- On se calme ! dit fermement Luxus pour attirer son attention. C'est un personnage de fiction Reby ! Il n'existe pas !</p><p>Au même moment, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Un bruit qui nous arrête tous. Un bruit que nous ne voulions surtout pas entendre mais qui semble résonner avec force dans cette maison. Nos yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur tandis qu'il se répète. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois... Il recommence, encore, à intervalles réguliers. Des pas à l'étage, pas loin. Puis plus rien. Un silence assourdissant s'installe pendant lequel nous n'esquissons aucun geste. Même Luxus semble nerveux, lui qui était le plus calme auparavant. Ses yeux de dragons fixent le plafond, tout comme ceux de Gadjeel qui a mis sa main sur la bouche de Reby au cas où. Luxus porte son index à ses lèvres puis nous regarde. Avec ses mains, il nous fait comprendre qu'il va monter et que nous devons rester là mais qu'on ne doit faire aucun bruit. Il se déplace ensuite aussi discrètement que possible, en faisant attention où il pose ses pieds, jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier qu'il gravit avec prudence avant de disparaître dans le couloir de l'étage.</p><p>Je fixe le corridor sombre et peu avenant, espérant le revoir apparaître, mais redoutant également ce qui pourrait en surgir à sa place. J'ai l'impression que son absence dure une éternité. Elle me rend nerveuse. Reby tremble dans les bras de Gadjeel et Juvia n'est pas mieux dans ceux de Gray. Je me sens seule même si je ne le suis pas. J'ai la chaire de poule. Des frissons désagréables dûs au froid et à la peur me parcourent. Mon cœur s'emballe, tout comme ma respiration qui se fait plus courte. L'oxygène a du mal à remplir mes poumons et des taches commencent à envahir mon champ de vision. Est-ce que je fais une crise d'angoisse ? Ça ressemble à ça ? Le monde autour de moi me semble irréel, comme si je n'était pas en phase avec lui. Que je le voyais sans le voir vraiment. Je me sens presque détachée, comme si je n'étais plus ancrée dans mon propre corps. Mes perceptions sont bouleversées et mes oreilles bourdonnent.</p><p>- Hey, Bunny ? m'appelle Gadjeel aussi bas que possible.</p><p>Je suis incapable de lui répondre. La sueur commence à recouvrir ma peau glacée. Ma poitrine s'élève toujours rapidement et pourtant je me sens comprimée comme si quelque chose de lourd pesait dessus.</p><p>- Lucy ! murmure à son tour Gray. Respire !</p><p>Je veux bien mais je n'y arrive pas. À chaque inspiration que je tente de prendre, l'air se bloque dans ma gorge. Je sens quelque chose couler sur mes joues. Des larmes ? Est-ce que je pleure ? Je n'en ai même pas conscience. Le sol commence à tanguer. Mon équilibre me fait défaut. Je vacille légèrement mais ma vision s'obscurcit de plus en plus. Je vais m'évanouir ?</p><p>
  <em>Point de vue de Luxus...</em>
</p><p>Depuis le début je savais que cette journée tournerait au cauchemars. Comme toutes les fêtes d'Halloween que Mirajane a organisé depuis qu'elle est ado. On sait tous qu'elle subit une plus forte influence de la part des âmes démoniaques qu'elle utilise à cette période de l'année. Un lien avec le solstice ou avec toute l'énergie négative, je ne sais plus trop... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue de lui laisser la gestion de cette fête ? Ce qui a commencé comme une simple chasse au trésor en équipe, pendant laquelle nous devions simplement trouver notre chemin en suivant des indices, a fini par nous conduire ici. Dans cette maison qui sent le moisis et où les nombreux courants d'air sifflent à mes oreilles. Et si ça ne suffisait pas déjà, nous voilà enfermés à l'intérieur. Et peut-être pas seuls... Il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.</p><p>Je fais tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas faire craquer les marches de l'escalier en bois rongé par les termites. Plus je m'approche du couloir de l'étage, moins je suis serein. Ce truc ressemble à un gouffre capable d'engloutir tout ce qui passe à portée de lui. Cependant, je dois continuer et m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous. Et s'il y a quelqu'un... déterminer s'il s'agit d'un ami ou d'un ennemi. À vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'enchante. Tout simplement car dans le premier cas, s'il s'agit réellement d'une personne qui ne nous veut pas de mal, elle ne se cacherait pas ainsi de nous. Et dans le second... la raison est évidente.</p><p>Je prends une grande bouffée d'air pour me redonner du courage et m'engage dans le couloir plongé dans le noir. Mes yeux de dragon me permettent d'y voir un minimum et je constate qu'il comporte plusieurs portes. Je fais une rapide prière silencieuse et pose ma main sur la première poignée à ma droite. L'adrénaline s'écoule dans mes veines et ma concentration s'en trouve décuplée. Je suis prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement que je pourrais percevoir. J'ouvre la porte mais il s'agit seulement d'un placard vide. Je m'en désintéresse pour me concentrer sur la porte un peu plus loin à ma gauche. Les tableaux de peinture à l'huile devant lesquels je passe ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Je les trouve austères, tous peints dans des tons sombres. Les traits sont grossiers, les expressions du visage sont vides. Ils ne reflètent aucune émotion, aucune joie ni aucune tristesse. Rien. Ils sont inexpressifs. Même les portraits de famille en deviennent inquiétants.</p><p>La seconde porte que je tente d'ouvrir est verrouillée, tout comme la suivante et celle encore après. Je me trouve maintenant à un croisement. Face à moi, il y a un salon dont les doubles portes sont déjà ouvertes. À ma gauche et à ma droite, le couloir se poursuit. J'entre dans le salon en étant sur mes gardes, tous mes sens aux aguets, et me dirige vers les rideaux qui sont tirés. Un peu de lumière ne peut pas faire de mal, non ? J'écarte ces derniers et permets à la lune d'éclairer la pièce. Les meubles sont recouverts de draps blancs, contrairement à ceux du rez-de-chaussée. Aucune empreinte, à part les miennes, n'a soulevé la poussière qui se trouve au sol, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je retourne au niveau de la double porte et suis confronté à un dilemme. Droite ou gauche ?</p><p>Ma réflexion ne va pas plus loin. Un sentiment désagréable me prend aux tripes. Un frisson glacé parcourt mon échine et quelque chose en moi se met à hurler. J'aiguise un peu plus mes sens et je l'entends. Une cadence rapide, trop rapide pour être normale. Un souffle court, comme si quelqu'un étouffait. Je sens le sel et la peur qui me parviennent par vagues, apportant également une fragrance fruitée qui m'a rendu accro la première fois qu'elle a percuté mon odorat.</p><p>
  <em>Point de vue de Lucy...</em>
</p><p>Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Si je dois perdre connaissance, que ça arrive ! J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu et de voir ma propre mort arriver. De la voir me narguer. Je suis pétrifiée et mon corps ne réagit plus. À croire que j'en suis prisonnière. Et cette réalisation ajoute à mon angoisse grandissante.Alors que je pense finir par m'asphyxier, deux grandes mains dégageant une chaleur agréable m'attrapent par les épaules avant de saisir mon visage, me forçant à redresser la tête pour regarder les deux pupilles fendues que je reconnaîtrais toujours. Les lèvres de leur propriétaire forment des mots que je peine à comprendre. La seule chose que je perçois clairement, c'est son timbre de voix. J'essaye de me concentrer sur toutes ses choses familières. Sur sa voix grave capable de m'embraser avec de simples mots susurrés à mon oreille, sur ses lèvres qui m'ont fait découvrir une myriade de plaisirs, sur ses yeux qui me regardent avec amour quand personne ne fait attention... Je me concentre sur l'homme que j'aime. Sur cet homme socialement maladroit qui m'a pourtant offert son cœur sans hésiter et qui m'a simplement demandé de lui laisser une chance. Sur l'homme qui est devenu mon monde, à l'insu de tous.</p><p>- Respires profondément Lucy, m'encourage t'il, inquiet. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là, avec toi. Fais comme moi. Inspire, puis expire. Calmement, me guide t'il en me montrant l'exemple. C'est ça Lucy. C'est bien, continues.</p><p>Je me cale sur sa propre respiration et l'air s'engouffre à nouveau en moi quelques secondes plus tard. Je récupère mes facultés visuelles et mon malaise s'estompe rapidement. Je me rends compte que je suis à genoux, sur le plancher crasseux. Je ne me souviens pas être tombée pourtant... Je reporte mon attention sur Luxus et pose mes mains sur les siennes pour les serrer doucement, en remerciement, dès que mon corps m'obéit à nouveau totalement.</p><p>- Putain Blondie... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé bon sang ? souffle t'il, soulagé de voir que je me remets de mes émotions.</p><p>- Je-je sais pas. On a entendu quelqu'un puis tu es monté et je... Je sais pas. J'ai paniqué. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je me sentais comme paralysée. C'était horrible... Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés. Pardon...</p><p>- On avait l'impression que tu n'étais plus avec nous ! Tu ne nous répondais pas. On avait beau t'appeler tu ne montrais aucune réaction, m'explique Gray en posant sa main dans mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Tu nous a vraiment fait peur Luce. Heureusement que Luxus savait comment agir pour te rassurer rapidement...</p><p>Je hoche la tête en accord et remarque que pour une fois, Luxus ne grince pas des dents devant cette démonstration d'affection. Même si je lui ai déjà dis que je considère Gray comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, il a tendance à être un poil possessif quand d'autres hommes m'approchent. Ce qui complique les choses parfois vu que nous gardons notre relation secrète pour l'instant. Elle est encore relativement récente, à peine quelques semaines, et nous préférons avancer à notre rythme, sans avoir toute notre grande famille sur le dos. Notamment une obsédée des bébés et un grand-père pervers. Mais bon, pour en revenir à son envie d'arracher les têtes de ceux qui m'approchent un peu trop près, c'est la faute de sa physionomie partiellement altérée par la magie draconique. Ça l'a rendu territorial. Comme un vrai dragon. La situation actuelle doit le préoccuper plus que je ne le pensais pour que ses instincts de mâle dominant soient ainsi étouffés au profit de l'instinct de survie.</p><p>- Si tu recommences à te sentir mal, préviens nous. Crevette se débattait comme un damnée pour t'atteindre. Je jure que je n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'essayer de retenir une anguille contre sa volonté jusqu'à ce soir, intervient sombrement le deuxième Chasseur de dragon de notre groupe.</p><p>- D'accord, même si j'espère que ça n'arrivera plus honnêtement. Où sont Juvia et Reby ? demandais-je subitement en ne les voyant pas.</p><p>- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont là, me répond Gray en s'écartant pour ne plus bloquer ma vue.</p><p>Elles sont recroquevillées dans un coin de l'entrée, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Juvia essaye de réconforter Reby en traçant de petits cercles apaisants dans son dos tandis que cette dernière pleure toutes les larmes de son corps dans le cou de notre amie.</p><p>- Elle a eu la frousse tout à l'heure, et ton état ne l'a pas aidé. Elle évacue tout le stress maintenant... m'explique Gadjeel en faisant une grimace maussade. Et ça sera encore pire quand nous sortirons d'ici.</p><p>- Sinon, tu as découvert quelque chose quand tu étais en haut ? questionne Gray en s'adressant à mon sauveur.</p><p>- Eh bien... Pas vraiment... Je n'ai vu ni n'ai senti personne à l'étage, ça j'en suis certain. Cependant, s'il s'agit d'un mage, et si c'est lui qui a posé les runes, il pourrait être capable de dissimuler sa présence. Nous devons donc rester sur nos gardes au cas où. Ensuite, enchaîne t'il. La plupart des portes étaient fermées. Je n'ai pas pu pousser mon exploration bien loin avant de revenir rapidement quand j'ai compris que Lucy n'allait pas bien du tout, déclare Luxus en nous ramenant au sujet principal. Par contre, il y a un salon qui a l'air en bon état si j'en crois le soin que les anciens propriétaires ont pris pour protéger les meubles. Je pense qu'on y sera mieux installé qu'ici et il y fait un peu moins froid. On pourra réfléchir plus confortablement à un moyen de sortir et, si besoin, les meubles pourront nous aider à nous barricader. Ça vous va ?</p><p>Nous nous concertons tous et finissons par nous mettre d'accord. Gray et Gadjeel récupèrent respectivement Juvia et Reby tandis que je m'accroche au bras de Luxus.</p><p>- C'est par là, indique Luxus en avançant tout droit juste après qu'on ai atteint le palier.</p><p>Nous le suivons tout en faisant bien attention à notre environnement. Je crois que le pire scénario serait qu'une porte s'ouvre sans raison en passant devant elle... Il fait bien plus sombre qu'en bas. Je ne vois quasiment rien, de quoi me rendre nerveuse. Je peux juste faire confiance à la vue de Luxus, ainsi qu'à son ouïe. Les quelques secondes que nous mettons pour atteindre le salon sont interminables mais, finalement, la clarté que j'aperçois un peu plus loin signifie que nous arrivons à destination.</p><p>Je soupire de soulagement en découvrant une pièce à peu près normale en comparaison du rez-de-chaussée. Ce que je suppose être une bibliothèque occupe l'entièreté du mur de droite. À gauche se trouve une cheminée ainsi qu'un bureau d'étude et face à nous, une immense baie vitrée donne sur un terrain brumeux dont on ne peut apercevoir les limites. Seuls certains massifs, qui jadis devaient sublimer la propriété, arrivent à se distinguer mais le manque d'entretien les a rendu méconnaissables.</p><p>- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir un peu Lucy, me suggère Luxus en m'entraînant vers un canapé. Ça te fera du bien.</p><p>Il enlève le tissu qui le protégeait et le jette dans un coin avant de me forcer à me reposer. Je suis très vite rejointe par Reby et Juvia qui se pelotonnent contre moi, autant pour trouver du réconfort que pour garder un minimum de chaleur. Les garçons retirent les autres draps, en même temps que l'impression fantomatique qu'ils laissaient.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande ironiquement Gray en prenant place dans un fauteuil.</p><p>- J'ai bien une suggestion mais elle ne va sans doute pas plaire... hésite Luxus.</p><p>- Dit toujours. Au point où nous en sommes... souffle Gadjeel.</p><p>Les filles et moi regardons le blond avec circonspection. C'est même sûr que sa proposition ne va pas nous plaire... Je le sens venir à des kilomètres.</p><p>- Très bien... Concrètement, on ne peut pas juste rester ici et attendre que le temps passe, mais les filles ont eu leur quota d'émotions fortes pour un moment. Même une petite souris pourrait leur provoquer une crise cardiaque... grimace t'il en mettant sa main sur la moitié de son visage avant de soupirer lourdement.</p><p>- Accouche et plus vite que ça.</p><p>- La ferme Metal Head, j'y arrive. J'avais pensé laisser les filles ici avec Gray pendant que nous deux partons explorer le reste de l'étage. Et avant que l'un de vous ne commence à s'y opposer je signale qu'il s'agit de la meilleure idée que j'ai. Gadjeel et moi sommes plus à l'aise que vous dans le noir, il est donc logique de nous y envoyer.</p><p>- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... admet Gray avant que l'on ai pu s'exprimer. Je serais incapable de me déplacer dans la pénombre comme vous, mais je peux me rendre utile ici.</p><p>- Mais... commence Reby dans une vaine tentative de les dissuader.</p><p>- Crevette, fais nous confiance. Il ne nous arrivera rien. N'oublie pas que nos sens aiguisés n'ont pas été affectés, lui rappelle Gadjeel, les bras croisés sur son torse et adossé au mur.</p><p>- Ils ont raison, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir... j'admets du bout des lèvres.</p><p>- Juvia veut rester avec Monsieur Gray ! Mais Juvia ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! sanglote t'elle sur mon épaule.</p><p>Une vraie fontaine qui pourrait rivaliser avec le pouvoir d'Aquarius... Mais moi non plus je ne suis pas rassurée et je sais que Luxus peut voir toute mon insécurité dans le regard que je lui adresse. Cependant j'ai également conscience qu'il est dans le vrai. Nous devons sortir de cette maison de l'horreur... Gadjeel et lui nous assure qu'ils reviendront vite et nous demandent de crier en cas de besoin puis ils sortent arpenter les couloirs. Luxus part à droite et Gadjeel à gauche. Nous les entendons marcher pendant quelques secondes, leurs pas se faisant de plus en plus faibles, avant de laisser la place au silence. Gray parcourt la bibliothèque des yeux, sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver un livre qui pourrait nous être utile...</p><p>- Reby ? je l'appelle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.</p><p>- Oui Lucy ?</p><p>- Et s'il y avait un livre sur les runes sur une de ces étagères ? Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup d'y jeter un œil, tu crois pas ? je demande avec un regain d'espoir.</p><p>Elle tourne la tête vers l'endroit que je lui indique. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et un mince sourire éclaire son visage en réalisant que nous avons peut-être une piste. Elle ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et se lève pour se jeter sur le meuble ancien rempli d'encyclopédies, de grimoires et d'ouvrages en tout genre afin de le passer au crible. Je reconnais bien là ma meilleure amie. Dès qu'il est question de livre on ne l'arrête plus.</p><p>- Juvia peut aider aussi si tu lui dis quoi chercher, se propose t'elle.</p><p>- Nous allons t'aider à chercher, je confirme.</p><p>- D'accord. Dans ce cas, on va prendre les livres et nous mettre devant la fenêtre pour les vérifier. Il fait trop sombre pour lire les titres sinon, explique-t-elle.</p><p>- Je vais vous amener les piles, intervient Gray. Ça sera plus rapide.</p><p>Notre façon de procéder définie, nous nous attelons à la tâche. Nous sommes tellement concentrés à déchiffrer ce qui est écrit sur les couvertures que nous ne faisons plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de nous.</p><p>- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid d'un coup ? je leur demande.</p><p>- Je n'ai pas remarqué, répond nonchalamment Gray en posant plusieurs manuels devant moi.</p><p>- Tu es un mage de glace, les écarts de température de t'affectent pas, idiot !</p><p>- Monsieur Gray... Rassurez-vous, vous êtes parfait pour Juvia !</p><p>- Je crois que Lucy a raison. L'air s'est rafraîchit depuis qu'on est ici, intervient Reby avant de se mettre soudainement à hurler et bondir sur ses pieds, criant que quelque chose de glacial lui a touché l'épaule.</p><p>On tente tant bien que mal de la calmer en lui assurant que rien ne l'a touché ou effleuré mais elle soutient qu'elle a eu l'impression qu'une main l'empoignait fermement l'espace d'un instant. Deux paires de pas précipités et les voix de nos compagnons d'infortune résonnent dans les couloirs, annonçant leur arrivée prochaine. Mais alors qu'il sont à seulement trois mètres de la double porte, celle-ci se referme soudainement avec fracas. C'est un moment de panique que chacun gère à sa façon dans un chaos sans nom. Dans le couloir, Gadjeel et Luxus tentent d'enfoncer la cloison qui nous sépare, tout en nous appelant à grands cris, mais elle ne bouge pas. Et moi, je regarde effarée le mur de la cheminée. Juste au-dessus d'elle, le papier-peint s'humidifie et prend une couleur noirâtre là où des mots prennent forme. Ce qui est écrit me fait froid dans le dos. Et les gloussements enfantins, qui font soudainement échos dans la maison, nous plongent dans une terreur indescriptible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dans ces murs sont cachées les clés de votre liberté. Si vous parvenez à les trouver, vous pourrez vous échapper. Mais attention à vous. Quand vous l'entendez, cachez-vous. Car si le « chat » vous voit, vous finirez dans son estomac.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le mur suinte littéralement. Le liquide dont est composée chaque lettre dégorge de plus en plus, faisant des bavures. Je relis ce texte encore et encore. Qui est le malade qui fait ça ? Et pourquoi entend-on des enfants ? Cette maison est loin d'être normale... Un craquement me fait vivement tourner la tête vers la porte et une douleur fulgurante me déchire la nuque en réponse. J'y porte ma main et gémis sans pouvoir me retenir.</p><p>- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demande Gadjeel d'une voix blanche en faisant irruption dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur l'inscription. Crevette ! Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiète t'il en se jetant sur Reby pour vérifier son état.</p><p>- Lucy ! s'exclame Luxus au même moment, me rejoignant en deux enjambés à peine pour m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.</p><p>- Je vais bien... je murmure, les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle macabre, encore sous le choc.</p><p>- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es glacée bon sang ! dit-il avec colère avant d'enlever son manteau en fourrure pour le draper sur mes épaules.</p><p>Est-ce normal de penser que j'ai l'air d'une enfant dans ce manteau surdimensionné, dans une situation pareille ? Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me réchauffer. La chaleur que Luxus dégage est réconfortante... Je donnerais tout ce que je possède, à part mes clés, pour qu'on puisse tous sortir de cet Enfer. Reby se cramponne à Gadjeel, gémissant que nous sommes dans une maison hantée. Je crois même qu'elle a parlé du film Amytiville à un moment... Un truc en rapport avec des murs qui saignent. Et oui, elle a beau détester ce genre, elle a quand même cette fascination morbide qui la pousse à regarder. Juvia elle... Et bien, si elle pouvait se fondre en Gray, elle le ferait dans la seconde. Je n'ai jamais vu une étreinte aussi... aussi étroite. On dirait même qu'elle s'est liquéfiée un peu pour être encore plus près de lui. Pour être honnête, je ne fais pas exception. Je m'accroche à Luxus comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage. Si nous étions à la guilde, le comportement que chacun adopte interpellerait toute notre famille, mais ici c'est naturel. Nous cherchons la sécurité des bras qu'un homme à qui l'on tient peut fournir. Qu'il soit un simple ami ou plus n'y change rien.</p><p>- Il faut qu'on sorte, déclare le mage de glace. Je ne pense pas être le seul à le penser. Si effectivement il y a des clés planquées et qu'on peut les utiliser pour se barrer, alors fonçons !</p><p>- Et tu proposes quoi l'esquimau ? Les filles sont terrifiées et je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour ne plus nous éloigner d'elles ! De plus, il n'y a que Luxus et moi qui y voyons dans le noir. Comment tu veux qu'on trouve ces foutues clés dans ces circonstances ? grogne le Chasseur de dragon d'acier en resserrant son étreinte sur ma meilleure amie.</p><p>- On fait trois groupes... j'impose d'une voix blanche. Et on fouille tout.</p><p>La part froide et calculatrice que j'ai hérité de mon éducation ressort sans que je le veuille vraiment alors que mon esprit est engourdi par l'effroi. Tous les cinq me regardent comme si une seconde tête était subitement apparue sur mes épaules.</p><p>- Trois groupes, trois fois plus de terrain couvert, trois fois plus de clés trouvées, et en trois fois moins de temps que si nous restions tous ensemble... j'expose.</p><p>- Non, me contredit mon amant. Gray et Juvia n'y verront rien. Ils restent ici. Gadjeel, Reby, toi et moi on va chercher.</p><p>L'épuisement émotionnel dont nous sommes tous victimes fait que nous ne tergiversons pas beaucoup. On ne peut pas dire que Reby et moi soyons enchantées de partir à l'aventure dans les entrailles des Enfers, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je refuse d'être séparée de Luxus une nouvelle fois de toute façon.</p><p>- Vous allez réussir à bloquer l'accès c'est bon ? s'enquiert Gadjeel auprès du duo restant dans le salon.</p><p>- On va refermer les portes et pousser le bureau derrière, nous rassurent-ils. Si vous avez besoin d'entrer, faites-le nous savoir...</p><p>Ils nous souhaitent bonne chance et font ce qu'ils disent, nous plongeant dans le noir quasi complet. Je sens la grande main calleuse de Luxus se resserrer sur la mienne, plus petite, avant de m'entraîner dans son sillage, à la recherche de ces clés qui nous permettrons de quitter cet endroit.</p><p>
  <em>Point de vue de Luxus...</em>
</p><p>Je n'aime vraiment pas cette maudite baraque. Et je déteste encore plus ce foutoir. C'est quoi ce truc de lettres de sang sur les murs sérieux ? Gadjeel a dû le sentir aussi. Nous n'avons pas eu à nous concerter pour déduire que ce serait une mauvaise idée de divulguer cette information. Les filles sont assez effrayées comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche... Mais c'est tellement cliché qu'on croirait à une mauvaise farce !</p><p>- Lux'...</p><p>- Oui Lucy ?</p><p>- On commence par chercher où ? me demande-t-elle en chuchotant.</p><p>- Je pense que le rez-de-chaussée serait un bon début. On a simplement traversé les pièces sans rien toucher réellement. Je pars du principe qu'il doit y avoir au moins une. Et...</p><p>Alors que nous allions atteindre l'escalier, un son particulier m'interpelle. Des oreilles humaines ne l'auraient pas entendu mais heureusement pour nous, je ne le suis plus entièrement. Un couinement animal. Et il se rapproche. Je plaque ma main sur la bouche de ma compagne et me penche légèrement pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont deux grands yeux jaunes et brillants au bas des marches. Merde... Les mots me reviennent en tête.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quand tu l'entends, caches-toi. Car si le « chat » te voit, tu finiras dans son estomac.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce que ce serait ce « chat » ? Je n'arrive pas à distinguer ses traits mais en le voyant commencer à monter je ne perds pas une seconde. J'ouvre la porte du placard sur lequel je suis tombé plus tôt et pousse Lucy à l'intérieur avant d'y entrer à mon tour et de refermer la porte.</p><p>- Surtout, pas un bruit ! je la mets en garde en l'enlaçant étroitement.</p><p>- Mais... tente t'elle quand même.</p><p>Je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que cette putain de bestiole nous trouve. Surtout que je peux l'entendre lentement approcher. Ses griffes raclent le sol. Je prie tous les dieux qui existent pour que cette chose passe son chemin sans nous remarquer. Sauf que je l'entends clairement s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de nous et se mettre à renifler et geindre. Lucy se tend dans mes bras en réalisant ce qu'il se passe. Sa prise sur ma chemise se fait plus ferme. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a empoigné de la sorte, c'était dans de toutes autres circonstances bien plus plaisantes. Ça me tue de me dire qu'aujourd'hui, ce soir, c'est l'angoisse et le stress qui guident ses gestes. Je la serre plus fort pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Je garde également sa bouche en otage, trop inquiet de découvrir ce qu'il se passerait si je lui rendais sa liberté. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'ai beau avoir conscience qu'elle est plus que capable de se défendre elle-même, c'est plus fort que moi.</p><p>Les sons qu'émet cette créature me sont inconnus et familiers en même temps. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer son espèce. Est-ce vraiment un félin au moins ? Le peu que j'ai pu deviner me semble assez... unique ? À défaut d'un autre mot. Si je devais la décrire, je dirais qu'elle a la peau sur les os. Mais à part ça...</p><p>Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent tandis que Lucy et moi retenons notre souffle. Une éternité finalement récompensée. La bête poursuit son chemin en direction du salon où Gray et Juvia se sont enfermés. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Sans mon ouïe ou celle de Gadjeel, s'ils avaient attendus avant de se barricader, il aurait été trop tard. Et je ne veux pas imaginer les conséquences. Je patiente encore un peu, le temps que « le chat » soit assez éloigné de nous, avant de relâcher ma étreinte.</p><p>- C'était quoi ? demande-t-elle immédiatement avec des trémolos dans la voix.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas Blondie, je lui avoue, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.</p><p>- Nous devons aller prévenir les autres ! s'agite t'elle en essayant de me pousser pour sortir.</p><p>Sans sa magie, elle ne peut pas revêtir sa tenue de la constellation du Taureau. Je peux m'estimer heureux sinon elle m'aurait fait voler à travers le mur...</p><p>- Non ! Écoute moi ! Lucy ! je rétorque en attrapant ses poignets pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Ce truc est justement entre nous ! Si tu vas les prévenir, non seulement ça les mettra en danger, mais nous aussi ! Le glaçon et la stalkeuse sont en sécurité dans le salon. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta meilleure amie. Elle est avec Gadjeel. Et notre objectif, ce pour quoi on s'est tous séparés, c'est de nous barrer. De tous rentrer chez nous en un seul morceau. Alors, s'il te plaît, reste calme et ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, d'accord ?</p><p>Je ne peux pas voir l'expression de son visage mais je la sens cesser de lutter tandis que mes mots pénètrent son esprit. Elle reste silencieuse un instant mais finalement...</p><p>- Désolée, capitule t'elle. Je suis nerveuse alors... tente t'elle d'expliquer.</p><p>- Pas de soucis bébé, dis-je en collant mon front au sien, nos nez se touchant presque. On l'est tous, j'ajoute tout bas contre ses lèvres.</p><p>Je ne saurais dire si c'est elle ou moi qui a comblé la courte distance qui nous séparait mais nous partageons un baiser lent et tendre, chargé d'émotions. J'ai dû relâcher ses poignets à un moment donné car sa main droite est maintenant posée au niveau de mon cœur tandis que l'autre se glisse dans les cheveux plus courts de ma nuque.</p><p>- On doit bouger princesse... je lui rappelle en m'écartant à contrecœur. Plus vite on trouvera ces clés, plus vite ce cauchemar prendra fin.</p><p>- D'accord... souffle t'elle.</p><p>J'ouvre doucement la porte du placard et écoute attentivement. Je n'entends rien à part nos propres respirations. J'attrape la main de Lucy et l'entraîne jusqu'à l'escalier que nous descendons avec prudence, toujours aux aguets. De nouveau dans le hall d'entrée, la faible lumière me permets de discerner ses traits tendus. Elle n'est vraiment pas sereine et ne cesse de diriger ses yeux vers le couloir que nous venons de quitter. Toujours main dans la main, nous nous dirigeons vers le séjour que nous avons traversé à notre arrivée.</p><p>- Et si on commençait par cette pièce ? me demande-t-elle.</p><p>- Ça me va. Mais ne t'éloignes pas trop, s'il te plaît... Et si tu as besoin de lumière, dis-le moi. Je produirais quelques étincelles.</p><p>- Ça marche, elle me répond en m'adressant un sourire timide, reconnaissante pour l'offre que je lui fais.</p><p>Je lui dépose un baiser au dos de sa main puis la relâche pour commencer nos recherches. Nous déplaçons les quelques fauteuils ainsi que la table basse à la recherche d'une de ces fameuses clés, en vain.</p><p>- Comment est-ce qu'on est sensé les trouver ? je marmonne dans ma barbe en reposant un livre dont je m'étais emparé pour vérifier qu'il ne servait pas de cache.</p><p>Des pas de courses appartenant indéniablement à un enfant, suivit du gloussement d'une petite fille, résonnent dans la pièce. Je redresse immédiatement la tête à la recherche de Lucy. Elle est juste en face de moi, un peu sur ma gauche, les yeux écarquillés et elle fixe quelque chose dans mon dos, les mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. En la voyant comme ça, j'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière moi. Je me retourne malgré tout lentement. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à ce qui nous fait face.</p><p>Dans l'encadrement de la porte qui relie l'entrée au salon, se tient une fillette aux épaules voûtées. Sa longue chevelure brune masque son visage tourné vers le sol. Mais surtout, elle est trempée. L'eau goutte de ses mèches et de ses doigts en un clapotis sinistre, rendant la scène à la fois plus réaliste et irréelle. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle se contente d'attendre, mais quoi ? À reculons, j'essaye de rejoindre Lucy pour me mettre entre elle et cette fille, me demandant comment j'ai fais pour ne pas la sentir arriver ? Le problème est qu'à chaque pas que je fais en arrière, elle en fait un en avant, sans pour autant changer de position. Le tapis miteux sur lequel elle pose les pieds est maintenant gorgée d'eau là où elle marche. Je sens la chaleur de Lucy dans mon dos et m'arrête avant d'avoir à la faire reculer à son tour. La brune stoppe son avancée mais cette fois, elle se tourne vers le mur à notre droite et lève une main pour le désigner. Est-ce une feinte ? Comment savoir si elle ne va pas nous attaquer au moment où j'arrêterai de la regarder ?</p><p>- La clé se trouve là où l'on peut voir le monde, me souffle Lucy.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? je lui demande sur le même ton en surveillant la fillette qui n'a pas esquissé un geste.</p><p>- C'est ce qui est écris sur le mur...</p><p>- Tch! Ça n'a pas de sens. Tu t'en rends compte non ? « Le monde » peut désigner plusieurs choses, je râle.</p><p>- Je sais mais...</p><p>Lucy est interrompue par un spectacle plutôt insolite. La vieille télé dans le coin opposé au notre s'est subitement allumée pour montrer l'image brouillée d'un puit au milieu d'une clairière. Quant à la fillette devant nous, elle aussi se brouille avant de disparaître complètement, comme si elle n'avait jamais était présente dans la pièce avec nous. Nous la voyons toujours cependant... À l'écran. Faisant marche arrière vers la structure en pierre, jusqu'à pouvoir s'assoir dessus. À ce moment-là seulement elle relève la tête. Nous pouvons voir son teint blafard, ses yeux entièrement noirs, et ses lèvres bleues juste avant qu'elle ne se penche en arrière et tombe sans un bruit.</p><p>- Putain de merde... je lâche une fois que la télévision s'est éteinte d'elle-même.</p><p>
  <em>Point de vue de Lucy...</em>
</p><p>Ça y est ! Je deviens folle. J'ai dû me cogner la tête. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! Une personne ne peut pas passer du monde réel à l'intérieur d'un écran de télé. C'est physiquement pas possible ! Donc si ça se passe, c'est soit que je rêve, ou cauchemarde plutôt, soit que j'ai perdu la tête ! Ça doit être la deuxième option car si j'étais saine d'esprit, je me serais réveillée bien plus tôt ! Combien de fois ai-je frôlé la crise cardiaque depuis qu'on est ici d'ailleurs ?</p><p>- Oublions ce qu'il vient de se passer... Trouvons ces clés et barrons nous de cet endroit en vitesse ! se reprend Luxus en sortant de sa léthargie.</p><p>- Avec joie... je couine, à deux doigts de m'effondrer.</p><p>Cette fois, nous restons encore plus proches l'un de l'autre, de façon à pouvoir nous toucher rien qu'en tendant le bras. Je médite sur le message qui est apparu sur le mur et qui y est toujours.</p><p>- Là où l'on peut voir le monde... Là où l'on peut voir le monde... je marmonne tout en me creusant la cervelle et en fouillant la pièce. On peut voir le monde d'une multitude de façon différentes. D'une fenêtre, du ciel, de l'espace, d'une hauteur... j'énumère. Lux', aide-moi s'il te plaît.</p><p>- Il faudrait déjà déterminer ce qu'est « le monde ». Ça pourrait être de manière générale ou représentatif d'une foule de personnes non ?</p><p>- Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi compliqué... Partons du principe qu'il s'agit du monde en terme général. Est-ce que ça pourrait désigner un paysage ? Un endroit en particulier ? je me demande à voix haute.</p><p>- Et un globe ? me demande soudainement Luxus.</p><p>- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... je commence avant de regarder l'objet qu'il me désigne et qui était caché derrière la porte.</p><p>Je m'approche pour voir un peu mieux de quoi il s'agit et reste bouche bée. Ce serait aussi simple ? Il est vrai que parfois, la complexité d'une devinette ou d'une énigme se trouve dans sa simplicité mais quand même... Un globe terrestre ? Avec, nous pouvons effectivement voir Earthland dans son intégralité mais je reste tout de même surprise. Je pensais qu'il nous faudrait plus de temps pour trouver.</p><p>- Tu penses que ça pourrait être ça ? m'interroge Luxus.</p><p>- Eh bien... C'est possible, oui. Mais pour en être sûr il faudrait trouver la clé.</p><p>- Donc, si on prend ce qui est écrit sur le mur pour argent comptant... murmure t'il en faisant apparaître des étincelles bout de ses doigts avant de se pencher pour examiner le support du globe sous toutes les coutures. Elle ne devrait... pas... être loin... Bingo !</p><p>À ma grande surprise, le globe s'ouvre sur des bouteilles d'alcool.</p><p>- C'est quoi ça ? je demande de façon réthorique en les pointant du doigt, complètement désabusée.</p><p>- Ça, ma belle, c'est un bar, me répond Luxus en me faisant un sourire amusé. Un bon moyen de dissimuler les bonnes bouteilles et de passer pour un érudit. Et regarde ce que nous avons trouver, m'invite t'il.</p><p>Au milieu des bouteilles se trouve une vieille clé un peu rouillée. Apparemment si, c'était aussi simple que ça... C'est un peu perturbant d'ailleurs. Ou alors c'était juste un coup de chance que Luxus ai remarqué ce bar-globe. Enfin bon, on a une clé c'est déjà ça ! Par contre...</p><p>- Dis, on a la clé, mais et maintenant ? On en fait quoi ? Elle ouvre une des portes ?</p><p>Tout en posant mes questions, je regarde mon compagnon tirer une grimace qui pourrait être comique dans d'autres circonstances.</p><p>- Raah... grogne t'il en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux. Plus qu'à trouver laquelle je suppose...</p><p>Nous prenons la clé et Luxus la glisse dans une poche de son jean avant de saisir ma main et de déambuler à nouveau dans la maison, essayant de déverrouiller les serrures dès que l'on peut, en vain. Aucune de celles du rez-de-chaussée n'ayant fonctionné, nous sommes revenus à l'étage.</p><p>- Elle doit bien ouvrir quelque chose cette saleté, je maugrée après un nouvel échec quand Luxus m'interpelle.</p><p>- Et si on retournait voir Juvia et Gray ? On a besoin d'une pause... dit-il d'un ton las.</p><p>Je le regarde et constate qu'il a raison. Ses traits sont plus tirés que d'habitude. On ne sait pas quelle heure il est, cependant, la lune est déjà haute. Je suppose qu'il doit se faire assez tard... De plus, nos émotions sont sur des montagnes russes depuis des heures et la fatigue se fait sentir. Le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière n'aide pas non plus il faut dire...</p><p>- Allez viens, m'encourage t'il avec douceur en posant sa main au bas de mon dos.</p><p>Je me laisse entraîner, bercée par la douce chaleur que sa paume dégage sur mes reins, jusqu'à la double-porte de la pièce où se trouvent nos camarades. On les appelle à travers la cloison et presque immédiatement, le bruit d'un meuble que l'on tire nous parvient. La porte s'ouvre juste après et nous nous engouffrons dans l'espace avant de refermer derrière nous. Luxus aide Gray à déplacer le vieux bureau en bois massif puis s'affale avec moi sur le canapé. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais besoin de souffler mais finalement, cette pause est la bienvenue après l'épisode du séjour en bas...</p><p>- Vous allez bien ? nous demande Gray.</p><p>- En pleine forme, si on ne prend pas en compte le fait d'être dans une maison où il se passe des phénomènes tout droit sortis de films d'horreur... lui répond sarcastiquement Luxus.</p><p>- On a eu droit au « chat », dis-je en mimant les guillemets avant de grimacer, puis au remake de The Ring qui a failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais on a trouvé une clé !</p><p>- Juvia est rassurée qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé ! pleurniche t'elle en me prenant dans ses bras.</p><p>- Vous dites que vous avez croisé « le chat » ? nous interroge Gray. Il ressemble à quoi ?</p><p>- Pas à un chat en tout cas, marmonne Luxus en faisant craquer son dos avant de soupirer d'aise. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu passer dans le couloir ?</p><p>- Hein ? Vous l'avez croisé où ?</p><p>- Juvia n'a rien entendu, soutient t'elle.</p><p>- Pourtant, il est parti dans votre direction... j'interviens. On est presque tombé nez à nez avec en voulant redescendre. Luxus nous a fait entrer dans un placard le temps qu'elle passe. Vous auriez dû l'entendre. C'est bizarre...</p><p>Des coups à la porte nous interrompent. Les voix de Reby et Gadjeel nous parviennent. Les garçons se redressent et déplacent à nouveau le bureau pour permettre au duo de nous rejoindre.</p><p>- Ah ! Vous êtes là aussi... Tant mieux, grogne Gadjeel en entrant.</p><p>- Lucy... J'ai... J'ai vu... J'ai vu un Alien ! sanglote Reby en tombant à genoux après s'être jetée à mes pieds.</p><p>- C'était pas Alien Crevette ! la contredit le Chasseur de dragon d'acier tandis que je tente de la réconforter. Elle a flippé en croyant voir une bestiole et depuis elle jure que c'est l'Alien... nous explique-t-il.</p><p>- C'est possible qu'elle ai vu la même chose que nous... mais ça ne ressemblait clairement pas à ce monstre d'acide, dit mon dragon sur un ton catégorique. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?</p><p>- Ouais... On a trouvé une chambre spacieuse. Je pense que c'était celle d'un ou plusieurs enfants. Il y a un coffre rempli de jouets et les lits sont petits et étroits. Sauf que... Euh... s'embrouille t'il un peu. Comment dire ça sans passer pour un illuminé ?</p><p>- Accouche, plus rien ne m'étonnera je crois, soupire Luxus.</p><p>- Il y avait un fauteuil à bascule et il s'est mis... à bouger. Tout seul. On a d'abord pensé à un courant d'air mais ensuite... on a entendu quelqu'un rire.</p><p>- C'est glauque... j'admets sans problème.</p><p>- C'est pas fini Bunny... poursuit t'il avec une mine sombre. Je pense même que ça va me hanter toute ma vie.</p><p>- C'était si mauvais que ça ?</p><p>Je ne veux pas connaître la réponse et encore moins les détails. Alors pourquoi j'ai posé la question ? J'ai perdu une occasion de me taire comme on dit...</p><p>- L'espace d'une seconde ou deux, on a vu une femme se pendre juste sous nos yeux avant de disparaître pour laisser la place à une devinette à la con !</p><p>- C'était la Dame en noir... déclare Reby en tremblant de tous ses membres.</p><p>- Tu vas vraiment énumérer tous les films auxquels tu penses ? lui demande Gray sans attendre de réelle réponse.</p><p>- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Gadjeel en fouillant dans sa poche, la crevette et moi avons trouvé une clé derrière un tableau qui se trouvait dans la chambre.</p><p>- Bon... On a deux clés. Celle qu'on a eu en bas et celle de l'étage... réfléchit Luxus à voix haute. La notre n'a ouvert aucune porte jusque ici et la votre non plus...</p><p>Je plonge dans mes propres pensées, essayant de comprendre ce que tout ça signifie. C'est bien beau d'avoir deux clés, mais si on ne sait pas quoi en faire on est pas plus avancés. Parcontre...</p><p>- Il y a un point commun ! je m'exclame soudainement, attirant ainsi leur attention. Les apparitions ! Une fillette franchement flippante pour Luxus et moi, et une femme adulte suicidaire pour Gadjeel et Reby, mais dans les deux cas, c'est après les avoir vu qu'on a pu trouver les clés rapidement !</p><p>- Juvia est d'accord avec rivale amoureuse. C'est suspect...</p><p>- Ça pourrait aussi être une coïncidence non ? demande Gray, un peu plus sceptique.</p><p>- J'en sais foutre rien... Concentrons-nous surtout sur ce dont nous sommes sûrs, ordonne Luxus. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose vous ?</p><p>- Je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça... hésite Gray. On a bien quelque chose mais je doute que ce soit pertinent.</p><p>- Comment ça ?</p><p>- On a feuilleté les livres. La plupart parlent de portails entre différentes dimensions. Il y a aussi des essais concernant des « démons » à défaut d'un autre nom. Rien qui n'a à voir avec Zelef en tout cas. Nous sommes aussi tombés sur des journaux intimes. Ils étaient cachés sous un faux plat dans un tiroir du bureau. Après les avoir survolés, Juvia et moi pensons que la famille qui vivait ici faisait des expériences et que l'une d'elles est devenue incontrôlable.</p><p>- Tu veux parler de magie noire ?</p><p>- Je peux pas affirmer que ce soit ça, mais les pensées de l'homme qui a écris toutes ces lignes... C'est la première fois, depuis que j'ai appris la magie constructive de glace, que quelque chose me fait froid dans le dos, explique-t-il, le regard hanté par des horreurs dont nous n'avons pas conscience. C'est à vous glacer le sang sérieux...</p><p>Chacun de nous se tait et se retranche dans son propre esprit durant plusieurs minutes. Nous avons deux clés, nous sommes apparemment dans l'ancienne demeure d'un malade mental... C'est parfait tout ça. Quoi de mieux pour Halloween que de vivre réellement Halloween plutôt qu'une simple mascarade ? On est bien mieux ici qu'à manger des bonbons et nous faire des farces voyons... Pourquoi je me suis levée ce matin déjà ?</p><p>- Gadjeel ? Vous avez visité tout l'étage où juste une partie ? demande soudainement Luxus.</p><p>- Ah... En sortant de cette pièce, on est allé à droite, c'est tout.</p><p>- Donc, il reste potentiellement toute une aile de l'étage... baragouine t'il. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas, on va devoir aller y jeter un œil.</p><p>Suite à ce commentaire, ou à cette réflexion emprunte de pertinence, me voilà nouveau accrochée au haut de Luxus pour ne pas le perdre. J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé singe s'agrippant au dos de sa mère, mais jamais je ne l'avouerai à voix haute. Surtout à lui ! Il ne raterait pas une seule occasion pour me taquiner. Et puis d'abord il y a plus important ! On ne sait même pas où on va exactement ni ce que l'on cherche ! Une autre clé ? Ou une porte qu'on pourrait déverrouiller ? Raah j'en ai marre de cette journée !</p><p>- Aïe ! Monsieur Gray a marché sur le pied de Juvia...</p><p>- Pardon, j'y vois que dalle.</p><p>- Taisez-vous... Et pourquoi vous êtes venus avec nous d'abord ? râle Luxus qui ouvre la marche.</p><p>- Désolé si notre présence te dérange Luxus ! Mais entendre des fantômes de gosses ricaner et voir des inscriptions sanglantes au mur n'est pas très rassurant et on ne voulait pas attendre votre retour encore une fois, lui rétorque t'il. On avait plus rien à faire dans ce salon alors autant se rendre utile autrement qu'en poireautant...</p><p>- La reine des glaces à la trouille ? se moque Gadjeel depuis l'arrière de la file.</p><p>- C'est pas le moment de vous chamailler ! les gronde sévèrement notre guide en poussant la porte d' un salon bien plus petit que celui que nous venons de quitter. Il y en a combien sérieux ? Cette baraque avait pas l'air si grande vue de l'extérieur ! s'énerve t'il en commençant à perdre patiente.</p><p>Je profite de la faible luminosité produite par ses étincelles pour détailler ce nouvel environnement.</p><p>- Ça me fait penser à une antichambre, j'interviens, pensive. Regardez cette porte en face, je les invite en la désignant du doigt. Je parie qu'il s'agit d'une chambre ou d'un bureau. La pièce où l'on se trouve sert à faire patienter les invités ou quelque chose comme ça.</p><p>- Ok... souffle Luxus pour tenter de réprimer son agacement. Bon. Si on a pu arriver ici peut-être qu'on peut essayer d'entrer ? suggère t'il.</p><p>Nous nous regardons et haussons les épaules. On a rien à perdre après tout, et tout à y gagner. Avec appréhension, Gray tourne la poignée qui s'avère être déverrouillée mais, avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf », un son familier résonne derrière nous. Luxus arrête sa magie, nous plongeant dans le noir, puis nous pousse à travers la porte que l'on vient d'ouvrir. Il s'agit bien d'une chambre, spacieuse et baignée par le clair de lune grâce à l'immense fenêtre encadrée d'épais rideaux. Mon analyse s'arrête là alors que Luxus entre à notre suite et referme sans faire de bruit. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...</p><p>On entend clairement les couinements de la bête qui se rapproche. Nous sommes tellement concentrés sur elle et sur le fait de nous éloigner de la porte que je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds, ni où je recule. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me sente brusquement tirer en arrière par les épaules. Un cri, à la fois de surprise et d'effroi, m'échappe avant que je ne me retrouve plongée dans une obscurité absolue. La seule lumière qui aurait pu m'aider a disparu au moment où je suis tombée sur le sol glacial... et que la seule issue de cette pièce ne soit brusquement condamnée dans un claquement aussi qu'une détonation. Malheureusement, ça ne signifie plus qu'une chose... Je suis seule. Seule et entourée de rires d'enfants qui n'existent pas, ou plus. Sont-ils réels au moins ? Est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? Quelle vérité peuvent bien renfermer ces ténèbres ? Terrifiée, je me redresse et essaye d'atteindre la porte qui me sépare de mes compagnons, à tâtons. Mon équilibre est précaire. Mon oreille interne est perturbée par la manque de visibilité, me donnant un sentiment de vertige qui me fait trébucher. Mes jambes flageolent sans que je puisse y remédier d'une quelconque façon. Quand enfin je sens le bois sous mes doigts, le soulagement m'envahit l'espace d'une seconde seulement avant de constater qu'elle est bloquée. Je tambourine dessus en hurlant pour qu'ils m'ouvrent. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe mais là, c'est tout comme. Être privée du sens de la vue est angoissant. Je me sens aveugle. Je n'ai aucun repère et pourrais être entourée de tout et n'importe quoi sans le savoir.</p><p>- Faites-moi sortir ! je m'égosille désespérément, en pleurs et à la limite de l'hystérie.</p><p>Ils me répondent mais j'ai du mal à prêter attention à ce qu'ils disent. Je veux seulement qu'on me libère de cette prison, à la fois sensorielle et physique, et à l'acoustique perturbante. Ma voix semble se répercuter sur les murs, la faisant résonner et approfondissant mon malaise.</p><p>- Écarte-toi Lucy ! m'ordonne plusieurs fois Luxus. Je ne veux pas te faire mal !</p><p>- Fais-moi sortir je t'en supplie ! Je t'en prie ! je pleure de plus belle en griffant le bois.</p><p>- C'est promis chérie, mais pousse-toi ! réitère t'il sur un ton plus autoritaire.</p><p>Prenant conscience de ce qu'il me demande et pour quoi, je me mets à genoux et recule d'un mètre ou deux, je ne saurais pas dire. Il a dû m'entendre car à peine je me suis exécutée que je l'entends déjà se jeter contre la porte. Les gloussements infantiles s'intensifient autour de moi alors qu'il recommence. Puis je me rappelle l'invulnérabilité inexpliquée du mobilier. À l'idée de rester enfermée, mon cœur est pris de tachycardie. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, la tête entre mes genoux et mes bras par-dessus celle-ci pour me donner un semblant de protection. Faites que ça cesse. Faites que ça cesse. Je me répète ces mots en boucle tandis que Luxus s'échine à m'ouvrir.</p><p>- Parle-moi Blondie ! Gadjeel aide-moi !</p><p>- Lu réponds-nous s'il te plaît !</p><p>- Rivale amoureuse ! Dis-nous si tu es blessée !</p><p>- Lucy, tu nous entends ?</p><p>Je perçois leur inquiétude. Pourtant je reste prostrée. L'odeur, que j'étais trop secouée pour remarquer, est maintenant insoutenable. Elle me donne envie de vomir. Pourquoi tout ça nous arrive ? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal pour avoir à vivre toutes ces heures de souffrances psychologiques ? L'air est étouffant. Et ces rires qui n'arrêtent pas... Le remue-ménage de l'autre côté de la cloison s'interrompt brièvement puis la porte s'ouvre violemment sur l'homme qui partage ma vie.</p><p>
  <em>Point de vue de Luxus...</em>
</p><p>Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Putain ! Ouvre-toi ! Bordel ! Savoir Lucy piégée me met hors de moi. C'est à peine si je peux garder le contrôle. J'essaye d'enfoncer la porte par tous les moyens mais rien n'y fait. Ni une charge ni un coup de pieds ne la fait trembler. Pourtant je dois trouver une solution rapidement. Je ne peux pas laisser Lucy comme ça. Gadjeel et moi nous synchronisons plus ou moins pour tenter d'éclater ce panneau de bois qui nous sépare de ma compagne, mais, là encore, je n'observe aucun changement.</p><p>- Calme-toi Luxus ! essaye de me raisonner le petit rat de bibliothèque.</p><p>- Je me calmerai quand cette garce sera ouverte ! je grogne en me jetant une nouvelle fois dessus, sans succès.</p><p>- Laisse tomber Crevette. Ne te mets jamais sur le chemin d'un dragon énervé. C'est un conseil ! lui dit-il en me regardant en coin avant de tenter à son tour sa chance contre la bâtisse ensorcelée.</p><p>Ces conneries commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système. J'ouvrirai cette porte même si je dois la pulvériser au passage.</p><p>- Merde ! Reculez ! ordonne Gadjeel en s'adressant à Gray et aux filles en me voyant retirer rageusement ma chemise.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? se rebiffe Gray avant de réaliser mes intentions.</p><p>Utiliser la force du dragon n'est pas chose aisée, même si y faire appel est plus facile pour moi grâce à la lacrima que mon géniteur m'a collé dans le crâne. Je relâche la bride au pouvoir que je retiens en moi quotidiennement, le laissant affluer dans mon corps, sans aucune contrainte. Mes sens s'aiguisent et ma force se décuple en conséquence. Mes avant-bras sont recouverts d'écailles aussi résistantes que du diamant. Cette baraque affecte peut-être l'élément lié à notre magie, mais si j'ai une chance, même infime, de canaliser tout ce qu'il me reste pour récupérer ma compagne... Je la saisirai sans hésiter un seul instant.</p><p>Je serre les poings et recule de quelques pas avant de m'élancer de toutes mes forces. Le contact entre mon épaule et le bois est plus douloureux que prévu. Des runes rouges apparaissent brièvement sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne cède enfin. L'odeur d'eau croupie agresse mon nez mais j'arrive à me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Je fais fi de toute prudence et me précipite vers Lucy alors que je retrouve mon état normal. Elle me regardent comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Ses joues sont couvertes de larmes et ses yeux m'implorent. Je me met à sa hauteur et l'attire contre mon torse pour la rassurer. Doucement, je la soulève et regagne la chambre. Elle tremble dans mes bras mais je peux la comprendre. Personne ne voudrait vivre ce qu'elle a vécu ces cinq dernières minutes...</p><p>Je la dépose sur le lit mais impossible de lui faire lâcher prise. Ses bras restent fermement autour de mon cou. Elle resserre même son emprise quand on essaye de l'écarter. Pas que je m'en plaigne normalement, mais là... si elle continue elle va m'étouffer. Plutôt que de rester plié en deux en attendant qu'elle me libère, je nous redresse et échange nos positions de sorte à pouvoir m'assoir, elle sur mes genoux. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour que ses pleurs se tarissent, tout comme ses tremblements, et, durant tout ce temps, j'ai fais abstraction du fait que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je lui ai glissé des mots doux et rassurants à l'oreille, caressé le dos en suivant sa colonne vertébrale sous son haut. J'ai embrassé ses tempes également. J'ai fais tout ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête pour sécher ses larmes. Je la sens se détendre petit à petit et bientôt, ses sanglots ne sont plus que des reniflements.</p><p>- Lucy ? l'appelle doucement Reby.</p><p>Elle se presse un peu plus contre moi avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.</p><p>- Oui Reby ? fait-elle d'une voix brisée.</p><p>- Tu ne t'ai pas fais mal ?</p><p>- Non... C'est juste que... Il faisait si noir... Je voyais rien et... les rires... ils se moquaient de moi...</p><p>- C'est bon, c'est fini, je tente de la rassurer. Je suis tellement désolé... Tu n'aurais pas dû subir ça.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui me suis éloignée de toi. Je n'ai pas fais assez attention...</p><p>Nous essayons chacun de nous accaparer le blâme mais je sais que la faute me revient. Si je m'étais rapproché d'elle plus vite...</p><p>- On s'en fiche de qui est en faute ! grince Gadjeel en me tendant ma chemise. Vous pourrez vous décider quand on se sera fait la malle !</p><p>- Et tu pourras nous raconter ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous deux, sous-entend Reby en arborant le même sourire complice sur Juvia. Entre le fait que Luxus t'appelle « chérie » et la position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, je pense que tu as quelques explications à nous donner, ajoute-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.</p><p>- Ah ! Euh... Non ! Enfin... Et puis... babille t'elle gênée.</p><p>- Je crois bien qu'on est démasqués... je soupire, amusé par sa réaction.</p><p>- Dites. C'est pas que c'est pas passionnant mais vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange maintenant que j'y pense ? s'enquiert Gray auprès de nous tous.</p><p>- Hum... réfléchit Juvia. Non...</p><p>- Personne ? insiste t'il. Bon... La bestiole. Depuis que Lucy a été happée, on ne l'entend plus. Je viens juste de le réaliser mais avec le boucan qu'on a fait elle devrait au moins être en train de gratter à la porte, de grogner ou autre, non ?</p><p>J'écarquille les yeux et tend l'oreille, me concentrant sur le couloir d'où l'on vient. Et effectivement, je n'entend rien. Pas même une respiration. Il n'y a rien ni personne. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. On faisait des cibles faciles alors... pourquoi ?</p><p>- Je ne vais sûrement pas me plaindre si ce machin s'est carapaté. Luxus ? Il te reste un peu de magie ? me demande Gadjeel en fixant l'entrée de la pièce qui retenait Lucy prisonnière.</p><p>- Vraiment très peu, je grogne.</p><p>- Assez pour éclairer là-dedans ?</p><p>- Pourquoi ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>- Je veux m'assurer d'une chose, dit-il avec sérieux sans détourner le regard.</p><p>Je l'observe quelques secondes sans rien ajouter avant de céder. Comprenant ce que je vais faire, Lucy se laisse glisser au sol et se précipite sur Juvia et Reby qui restent près de Gray.</p><p>- Éclaire autant et aussi longtemps que possible s'il te plaît.</p><p>- J'avais compris, je rétorque sur un ton mordant.</p><p>Je lève la main et fixe ma paume pour y concentrer ma magie. De fins arcs électriques y prennent naissance, mais s'ils sont bien moindres que ceux que je pouvais faire un peu plus tôt.</p><p>- Je peux pas faire mieux alors ouvre bien grand tes yeux la boîte de conserve.</p><p>- Gihi... sourit-il en hochant la tête d'accord.</p><p>J'adresse un sourire rassurant à Lucy et avance dans ce qui s'avère être une salle de bain au sol carrelé. La luminosité est mauvaise mais suffisante pour ne pas gêner nos yeux de dragon. À première vue rien ne semble anormal, jusqu'à ce qu'on se tourne vers le rideau de douche. L'eau croupie vient de là mais une odeur plus ferreuse s'y est ajoutée. Ne pouvant pas prendre le risque de toucher de l'eau tout en manipulant de l'électricité, je laisse Gadjeel l'écarter. Contrairement au reste de la pièce qui est relativement propre, la baignoire est l'exception à la règle. L'eau a tellement stagné qu'il est impossible de distinguer le fond. Des algues se sont même formées. C'est tout un écosystème dégoûtant qui vit dans cette pièce en fait... À part ça, nous ne trouvons rien de bien intéressant. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ressortir quand un premier clapotis attire notre attention. Nous nous retournons vers la baignoire uniquement pour constater les faibles ondulations à la surface. Pris d'un doute, je lève les yeux au plafond. Je vois Gadjeel m'imiter du coin de l'œil mais mon esprit est accaparé par ce qu'il voit. La même écriture, ou presque, que dans le salon de l'étage et le séjour du rez-de-chaussée. Celle-ci semble refléter de la colère, tout comme le message qui nous est adressé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vous avez triché !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vous allez payer !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les gouttes de sang tombent de plus en plus vite du plafond, provoquant un véritable déluge qui va faire déborder la baignoire d'un instant à l'autre. Alors que je me tourne vers Gadjeel pour l'inciter à me suivre, je vois celui-ci complètement figé. Je suis son regard et les vois. Une femme drapée de noir et entourée d'enfants. Tous derrière nous dans le reflet du miroir. Les enfants au teint grisâtre nous pointent d'un doigt accusateur tandis que la femme s'avance lentement vers nous. Aucun de nous deux ne veut se retourner pour vérifier. De toute façon, nous n'en avons pas besoin. On sait qu'il n'y a personne grâce à nos sens. Pourtant, ça n'empêche pas cette silhouette macabre de se rapprocher si près du miroir que seul le haut de son buste apparaît. Une partie de son visage est masquée par un voile mais sa bouche est visible, tout comme ses yeux flamboyant d'une lueur ambrée. Alors que nous sommes complètement paralysés par cette apparition, celle-ci se met à hurler à nous en déchirer les tympans, fissurant la glace au passage. Gadjeel se couvre les oreilles avec ses mains, sauf que je n'ai pas le loisir de le faire si nous ne voulons pas être plongés dans le noir comme Lucy. Et hors de question que ça arrive avec cette chose devant nous. C'est littéralement un cri d'outre-tombe. Il ne peut pas provenir d'un être vivant. Le miroir finit par se briser en mille morceaux, mettant fin à ce son strident. J'empoigne Gadjeel et le traine derrière moi. Il devient plus qu'urgent de sortir d'ici.</p><p>- C'était quoi ça ? s'exclame Reby à peine on a fait un pas dans la chambre.</p><p>- Il s'est passé quoi là-dedans ? demande à son tour Lucy, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, sans nous laisser le temps de répondre à la première question.</p><p>- Vous voulez pas savoir ! tranche Gadjeel avant que Juvia et Gray ne puissent se joindre à l'interrogatoire.</p><p>Étonnement, les deux jeunes femmes n'insistent pas, elles qui d'habitude ont un malin plaisir à tirer les vers du nez des gens... Elles doivent se douter que nous questionner ne servira à rien en l'état actuel des choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dirige vers Lucy et saisis sa main avec fermeté. Gadjeel fait de même avec Reby et enjoint Gray à faire la même chose avec Juvia.</p><p>- On reprend la même formation qu'à l'aller. Cette fois je ne peux plus nous éclairer donc Juvia, tu tiens l'autre main de Lucy. Reby, tu tiens celle de Gray. Vous ne vous lâchez sous aucun prétexte. Si on doit courir ça nous évitera d'être séparés.</p><p>- Attends ! intervient soudainement Gray. Tout à l'heure Lucy disait qu'il y avait un schéma. On a eu droit à la bête puis...</p><p>- Tais-toi Gray... je soupire, préférant éviter d'entrer dans les détails afin d'éviter qu'une nouvelle vague de frayeur ne se répande. C'est dans notre intérêt de nous dépêcher.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? s'énerve t'il.</p><p>- Apparemment le fait que Luxus brise la porte pour libérer Bunny n'a pas été très apprécié, déballe le Chasseur de dragon d'acier. Si les messages auxquels on a eu droit jusqu'ici étaient plutôt enfantins, celui qui nous était adressé là-dedans l'était beaucoup moins !</p><p>- Dites, dit Lucy d'une petite voix, nous interrompant dans ce qui semblait être le début d'une prise de tête. Vous ne trouvez pas ce tableau bizarre ?</p><p>Nous nous tournons tous vers elle pour la voir désigner une peinture sur le mur opposé. Celle-ci représente un homme distingué du siècle dernier, en costume et coiffé dans haut-de-forme, la chaîne d'une montre à gousset dépassant de la poche de sa veste. J'allais répliquer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec cette toile quand le cadre se mit à bouger brièvement, se décalant d'à peine un centimètre vers la droite avant de trembler de manière erratique et de tomber au sol avec fracas. Juste après ça, c'est l'armoire en acajou qui fait ses siennes. Un des battants s'ouvre lentement dans un grincement sinistre. Nous retenons notre souffle tout en nous regroupant. Il ne se passe rien dans un premier temps puis, tout s'emballe. Le lit, sur lequel Lucy et moi étions assis il y a quelques minutes, se met à convulser violemment et les panneaux de bois de la penderie entament un ballet infernal. Un vase, qui se trouve sur la table de chevet, vacille avant d'être propulsé contre un mur où il se brise sous la force de l'impact.</p><p>- Ok, on se casse. Maintenant ! je décrète d'une voix puissante.</p><p>Nous nous précipitons dans le couloir, dépassant rapidement l'antichambre où des fauteuils lévitent. Notre santé mentale va finir par en pâtir. Entre les apparitions, les fantômes, une maison qui saigne, une BNI... Bestiole Non Identifiée... et maintenant un ou des poltergheist... On va être bons pour l'asile à ce rythme !</p><p>Nous déboulons à toute vitesse au rez-de-chaussée pour essayé d'échapper autant aux portraits aux yeux scrutateurs et dont les personnes dépeintes tendent les bras vers nous, qu'aux livres qui nous attaquent sans répit. Sans oublier le cliquetis d'une paire de talons qui nous suit toujours à bonne distance. Elle ne se rapproche pas de nous, mais ne s'éloigne pas non plus. À croire qu'on est surveillé par la femme du miroir. Nous nous sommes enfermés dans le séjour, seule pièce en dehors de la cuisine et de la salle à manger qui peut être fermée de l'interieur. Je chasse toutes cette les pensées parasites de ma tête et évalue l'état de mes compagnons du coin de l'œil. Gray est tendu et tient Juvia plus près de lui que ne le ferait un véritable ami. Même chose pour Gadjeel et Reby. En fait, quelque part ils me font penser à Lucy et moi...</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? marmonne cette dernière en se blottissant contre moi pour trouver un peu de réconfort que je lui offre volontiers.</p><p>Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle pour lui procurer de la chaleur à travers mon manteau qui drape toujours ses frêles épaules tout en lui répondant.</p><p>- On a essayé de déverrouiller toutes les serrures qu'on a pu trouver. Ce qui ne laisse qu'une option. Y'en a une qui est forcément planquée...</p><p>- Tu oublies que je n'ai pas testé la mienne à cet étage, me rappelle Gadjeel, mécontent.</p><p>- T'auras qu'à la tester en cherchant tête de pioche, comme ça on ne perdra pas de temps. D'une pierre deux coups.</p><p>- Tch !</p><p>Refaire la vérification en évitant toutes les bizarreries de la maison à pris du temps que nous n'avions pas forcément. Surtout pour découvrir que la clé de Gadjeel est inutile elle aussi.</p><p>- C'est quoi l'intérêt de nous faire chercher des clés qui n'ouvrent rien ? Sérieusement ! rugit t'il une fois de retour dans le séjour, les dents et les poings serrés, prêt à faire un massacre.</p><p>-Calme-toi Gadjeel ! l'implore la pauvre Reby qui se cramponne à sa veste et qui se fait trimballer comme si de rien n'était pendant qu'il fait les cent pas.</p><p>Le dragon qui traine la souris sans fournir le moindre effort. Je vous jure... Gray, Juvia, Lucy et moi les regardons faire un instant, dépités.</p><p>- C'est pas bientôt fini les amoureux ? intervient Gray.</p><p>Les deux concernés deviennent blancs comme linge, avant de tourner au rouge pivoine, et essayent avec force de se défendre contre cette accusation qui semble on ne peut plus véridique. Je soupire lourdement. C'est à se demander si le Dieu de l'Eglise de Zentopia exister réellement. Trois couples, qui font tout pour cacher leur relation, se retrouvent ensemble dans un manoir hanté un soir d'Halloween... On croirait entendre une mauvaise blague ! Mes réflexions sont interrompues par une clameur tonitruante provenant de sous nos pieds.</p><p>- C'est quoi ça encore ? gémit Lucy.</p><p>- J'en sais rien ! je m'exclame malgré moi, la faisant tressaillir.</p><p>- Il y a quelque chose qui fait peur à Juvia en-dessous d'elle ! s'agite t'elle jusqu'à ce que Gray l'emprisonne dans ses bras.</p><p>- Reste tranquille Juvia ! Tu me mets de l'eau partout !</p><p>- Gadjeel ! Je veux pas aller en Enfer ! s'effondre en larmes Reby.</p><p>- Oh Crevette ! Reprends-toi ! la supplie t'il en faisant un pas vers elle, trébuchant sur un coin du tapis avant de s'étaler de tout son long juste à côté d'elle. Eh merde... fait-il en se frottant le crâne tout en se redressant.</p><p>Je regarde l'endroit où ses pieds se sont emmêlés. J'ai un drôle de pressentiment...</p><p>- Tiens ? marmonne t'il une fois de nouveau debout, appuyant son pied droit à un endroit bien précis du tapis avant de se jeter sur celui-ci pour l'écarter, nous laissant voir quelque chose auquel nous n'avions pas pensé.</p><p>Une trappe. Et elle est munie d'une serrure. Gadjeel et moi échangeons un regard. Je sors la clé de ma poche tandis qu'il essaye d'ouvrir avec la sienne. Un nouvel essai infructueux. Il me laisse la place en ruminant et cette fois, enfin, la clé tourne dans la serrure et le déclic tant attendu retentit sous les yeux horrifiés des filles qui se sont rassemblées.</p><p>- Vous... Vous allez pas... descendre là-dedans hein ? demande une Lucy toute aussi tremblotante que ses amies.</p><p>- Si, et vous venez aussi. On a pas le choix, dis-je sérieusement en soulevant la trappe maintenant déverrouillée.</p><p>Aucune lumière, comme on pouvait s'y attendre... On voit à peine les premières marches.</p><p>- Tu as récupéré un peu de magie ? me demande Gray, comprenant très bien que les filles ne voudront jamais descendre si ce n'est pas le cas.</p><p>- Pas beaucoup mais on fera avec... dis-je, résigné. Les filles, restez bien près de nous d'accord ?</p><p>- Comme si on avait le choix ! bredouillent-elles.</p><p>
  <em>Point de vue de Lucy...</em>
</p><p>Finalement, nous sommes tous les six descendus au sous-sol. L'escalier était étroit et les marches étaient rongées par les thermiques. Gadjeel a même failli faire passer une jambe à travers. La magie de Luxus n'éclaire qu'à un ou deux mètres de distance devant nous. Autant dire que notre visibilité est quasi nulle. On peut tout de même voir que les murs sont couverts de vieilles bouteilles de vin et de spriritueux. Apparemment, en plus d'être complètement zinzin, l'ancien propriétaire était un grand amateur d'alcool.</p><p>Le sous-sol a une configuration étrange. À part l'entrée, assez petite de la cave, il s'agit essentiellement d'un long corridor avec des portes en fer de chaque côté. Certaines sont hermétiquement scellées, d'autres sont grandes ouvertes mais l'intérieur de celles-ci est vide. On débouche sur une pièce aussi vaste que le séjour que nous avons quitté et, niveau décoration, je crois bien que c'est la plus glauque ! Des grimoires partout, des éprouvettes, des béchers contenant des substances inqualifiables... un cercle de runes au sol, des herbes séchées pendant du plafond... Je veux rentrer à la maison !</p><p>- Putain de merde, laisse échapper Gadjeel. À quoi ça pouvait bien servir tout ça ?</p><p>- À faire de la magie noire, de l'exorcisme, des invocations démoniaques, de la confection de poisons ou encore... Hmpf !</p><p>- On a compris Crevette... soupire t'il, une main sur la bouche de cette dernière pour l'empêcher de continuer sa liste de conjectures.</p><p>Je regarde la scène avec un petit sourire affectueux envers mon amie. Reby et ses hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues... Dès qu'il est question d'horreur, même si elle déteste, on ne l'arrête plus...</p><p>- Blondie ? m'appelle mon blond préféré tandis que les autres commencent à fouiller à la recherche de... n'importe quoi ?</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dis ou pas ? me demande-t-il avec un petit rictus amusé.</p><p>- Euh...</p><p>- C'est pas grave, me rassure t'il. Ne me lâche pas et dis-moi si tu vois quelque chose qui te semble suspect.</p><p>- Tu veux dire, en dehors de tout ce qu'on a sous le nez ? je plaisante pour éloigner mon angoisse grandissante.</p><p>Je l'entends clairement ricaner tandis qu'il passe sa main libre dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffés légèrement. Il est vraiment affectueux contrairement à ce que je pensais de lui au début... Je souris plus largement à sa démonstration d'affection qui me donne du baume au cœur. Il m'entraîne vers une rangée d'étagères où sont disposés des bocaux poussiéreux remplis de... choses... ainsi que ce qui ressemble à un aquarium ou un vivarium. Je ne saurais dire lequel exactement. De toute façon, depuis le temps, ce qui était à l'intérieur à du mourir.</p><p>- Hey, les gars ! nous interpelle soudainement Gray. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le disjoncteur !</p><p>- Quoi ? Sérieux ?</p><p>- Monsieur Gray est le meilleur !</p><p>- De la lumière !</p><p>Gadjeel a l'air soulagé, Juvia jubile, et Reby pourrait presque pleurer de joie en remerciant chaque divinité de chaque panthéon d'Earthland.</p><p>- Criez pas victoire trop vite, les sermonne Luxus. Poussez-vous. Je vais voir si il est toujours fonctionnel.</p><p>Les autres s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Il vérifie d'abord si les fusibles sont en bon état. Il actionne ensuite le bouton pour l'enclencher mais il n'y a aucun changement. Je pensais qu'il allait laisser tomber et nous dire que le boîtier est complètement hors service mais, à ma grande surprise, il injecte sa propre magie, le peu qu'il lui reste, dans le circuit. Il ne lui faut qu'une minuscule minute supplémentaire avant qu'il ne fasse revenir le courant. Je me jette sur lui en pleurant de soulagement, sautant assez haut pour passer mes jambes autour de son bassin.</p><p>- Houla ! Je sais que tu me détestes par moment Blondie, mais pas au point de m'asphyxier avec tes seins ! dit-il d'une voix étouffée, le visage prisonnier de mon décolleté.</p><p>Je le relâche immédiatement, rouge de honte, alors qu'il reprend une grande bouffée d'air.</p><p>- Y'a pire comme mort, non ? nous taquine Gadjeel. Gihi.</p><p>Reby le frappe sur le biceps, ce qui le divertit encore plus.</p><p>- Euh... Hum... Juvia a peut-être trouvé quelque chose, intervient t'elle timidement. Juvia regardait ce qu'il y a sur ce bureau et quand elle a fouillé dans ce tiroir, elle a entendu un bruit bizarre...</p><p>- Quel genre de bruit ? lui demande Gray en se rapprochant d'elle.</p><p>- Juvia pense que c'était un mécanisme. Ça venait de là-bas, dit-elle en désignant l'étagère que Luxus et moi regardions auparavant.</p><p>Intrigués, nous nous en sommes rapprochés pour l'inspecter plus en détails. Rien ne semble avoir changé... Pourtant, j'ai une impression différente. Je cherche d'où ça peut venir mais je fais choux blanc. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je veuille déplacer un des livres qui se trouve tout en bas à droite. Je me mets à genoux et me penche un peu plus en avant pour essayer de voir ce qui peut bien le bloquer. J'entends la main pour essayer de passer derrière le livre afin de le tirer vers moi quand mes doigts rencontrent quelque chose de froid. Par instinct, je ramène mon poing contre ma poitrine. C'était étrange... J'aurais dû toucher du bois... Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je débarrasse l'étagère de tous les ouvrages que je peux et constate que seuls quatre d'entre-eux ne peuvent en bouger.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Blondie ? me demande Luxus, qui s'occupe des étagères en hauteur, en me voyant me mettre à plat ventre.</p><p>- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose juste derrière... dis-je entre mes dents en tentant d'atteindre l'objet en question. Ah ! Je l'ai !</p><p>Je déloge difficilement ce qui s'avère être une boîte en fer, cachée dans un renfoncement du mur en pierre. Je me relève et vais la déposer sur le bureau que nous encerclons.</p><p>- Encore une serrure, hein ? Fais-voir.</p><p>Gadjeel insère la clé restante dans la serrure sans y croire vraiment. Sauf que le couvercle s'ouvre quand il l'a tourné. Je ne peux pas décrire notre allégresse en cet instant. Cependant, ce sentiment de légèreté est vite alourdi par la réalisation... Une sorte de petit cube, se trouve à l'intérieur. Une lumière rouge pulse sporadiquement.</p><p>- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? se renfrogne Gadjeel. Pourquoi un savant fou cacherait t'il un jouet dans son laboratoire ?</p><p>- On va jamais s'en sortir à ce rythme... Je pige que dalle... s'avoue vaincu Gray.</p><p>- Monsieur Gray... se lamente Juvia en le voyant si défaitiste.</p><p>- Arrêtez de pleurnicher. Ce machin doit bien servir à quelque chose, déclare Luxus, plus optimiste que nos camarades.</p><p>- Attendez ! J'ai déjà vu ça ! s'exclame soudainement Reby avant de se lancer dans son explication. C'est un Cube de Sécurité ! En général, ces cubes sont liés à une magie runique de restriction. C'est-à-dire, qui restreint ou autorise l'accès à un périmètre en particulier. La lumière rouge indique qu'il est actif. Quand nous sommes entrés, le Cube a dû ressentir notre présence et s'est réactiver.</p><p>- Il faudrait donc le désactiver et on pourrait sortir ? je demande avec un espoir renouvelé.</p><p>- Exact ! L'ancien propriétaire a dû le mettre en veille pour qu'il se rallume comme il l'a fait... Leur utilisation n'est pas compliquée en soit. Tout le monde peut s'en servir, même ceux qui ne sont pas mages. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont normalement bien cachés, poursuit t'elle en le manipulant dans tous les sens. Hum... Il a été un peu trafiqué mais le schéma reste le même, marmonne t'elle.</p><p>Sous nos yeux ébahis, Reby arrive à faire passer le Cube du rouge au vert tandis qu'une série de fonctions apparaît dessus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sortie du mode veille.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Analyse du système : Terminé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Système opérationnel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nouvel ordre :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Désactivation totale du système de sécurité.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Créations chimériques : désactivées.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Verrouillage du périmètre : désactivé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>V9rr0ui//@j9 c9//u/9 /@60r@t0ir9 : 088.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Ça veut dire quoi ? je demande en désignant la dernière ligne.</p><p>- Aucune idée... Je pense que ce Cube doit être assez vieux donc il bug peut-être un peu... s'avance Reby, quoiqu'incertaine vu son air.</p><p>- Donc là, si on en croit ce qui est écris sur ce machin, tous les trucs qu'on a croisé n'étaient pas réels ? C'est ça Crevette ? demande Gadjeel.</p><p>- Oui. Faut croire que le propriétaire avait vraiment un sens étrange de l'hospitalité... confirme t'elle.</p><p>- Le principal c'est qu'on puisse enfin sortir. Et même s'il s'agissait de pures illusions, je préfère largement m'éclipser avant que ce truc ne se détraque complètement, dit Luxus en saisissant ma main avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.</p><p>Les autres nous suivent dans le couloir étroit, maintenant faiblement éclairé par des plafonniers . Les portes sur les côtés sont toujours closes mais je suis grandement soulagée de savoir que toutes les horreurs qu'on a vécu ce soir n'étaient pas réelles. Nous avons presque atteints l'escalier quand le circuit électrique s'est mis à faire des siennes. La lumière vacille par vague tandis que Luxus nous pousse à accélérer pour ne pas nous retrouver à avancer à l'aveugle. Un grincement retentit derrière nous. Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement pour voir ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça... et le regrettons amèrement.</p><p>Tout au bout, juste à l'entrée du laboratoire, une des innombrables portes en fer s'est ouverte et, juste après que l'éclairage ai sauté une nouvelle fois avant de revenir, quelqu'un se dressait dans l'obscurité. Nous ne pouvons voir que sa silhouette, indéniablement féminine car trop fine pour être un homme, qui se découpe grâce à la lumière dans son dos. Elle ne bouge pas mais rien que sa présence nous accable. Nous reculons de concert, pas à pas, devant cette nouvelle apparition. Une nouvelle micro coupure du circuit nous plonge un temps dans les ténèbres et, une fois la lumière revenue, nous remarquons que la silhouette s'est avancé de quelques pas et se tient à nouveau immobile, toujours à l'abri de la clarté. Ses yeux flamboyants sont la seule chose que l'on peut distinguer. Je bute sur la première marche et me rattrape au bras de Luxus avant de tomber.</p><p>- Grimpe, m'ordonne t'il dans un murmure sans se retourner.</p><p>Je lui lance un regard apeuré mais lui obéis quand même. Je lui fais confiance aveuglément. Et là, je sais qu'il est sérieux. Même si je voulais me rebeller ça ne changerait rien. Il serait implacable. De toute façon, la situation ne nous laisse pas le luxe de discuter. Les filles m'emboîtent le pas sous l'insistance des garçons qui les poussent à me suivre. Ils montent l'escalier à leur tour et, quand Gray, qui est le dernier, apparaît, je suis persuadée que nous sommes saufs. C'est du moins ce que je pense jusqu'à ce que je le vois trébucher et agiter les bras en essayant de se retenir à tout ce qui passe sous sa main, hurlant que la personne en bas a agrippé sa jambe. Bouleversée, Juvia se jette sur lui pour l'aider mais est rapidement stoppée par Gadjeel et Luxus qui le saisissent chacun sous une aisselle pour le libérer.</p><p>- Lucy ! Referme la trappe quand je te le dis ! me hurle mon homme en essayant de dégager Gray.</p><p>- Crevette, Juvia ! Aidez-la ! renchérit Gadjeel en fournissant le même effort.</p><p>- Remontez-moi ! s'agite Gray en donnant des coups de pieds.</p><p>Je me précipite et soulève la trappe avec l'aide des filles. Elle est lourde mais à trois ça peut aller. Nous sommes prêtes à la lâcher et à mettre une barrière entre nous et ce qui se trouve juste en-dessous de nous. Les suppliques de Gray sont insupportables à entendre, je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça... Il fait preuve d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve en général, sauf devant Erza et Natsu. Qu'il soit aussi affolé ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Et les voir perdre du terrain après en avoir gagné... Gray est soudainement aspiré jusqu'au torse dans l'escalier. Les garçons redoublent d'efforts après avoir failli perdre leurs appuis et leur équilibre.</p><p>- Tu vas le lâcher oui ? grogne dangereusement Luxus. Gadjeel ! À trois ! Un, deux, trois !</p><p>Les deux Chasseurs de dragons bandent leurs muscles pendant le décompte puis forcent sur leurs jambes afin de libérer celui que je considère comme un frère. L'élan les fais basculer en arrière mais, heureusement, Gray est entraîné dans leur chute. La femme lâche prise et manifeste sa colère bruyamment alors qu'elle tombe dans l'escalier d'après le bruit que j'entends.</p><p>- Referme ! Maintenant ! vocifère Luxus.</p><p>Nous lâchons la trappe immédiatement à son injonction. Celle-ci s'écrase au sol au moment où nous entendons notre agresseur remonter les marches. Elle essaye d'ailleurs de la soulever mais nous sautons dessus par réflexe. Malgré notre présence, nos trois poids plumes ne l'arrêtent pas vraiment. C'est un calvaire pour rester debout et ne pas trébucher. Cependant, les garçons déplacent rapidement le canapé pour le ramener vers nous afin de nous remplacer. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'échanger une quelconque parole pour comprendre que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Les garçons soulèvent Gray qui est un peu sonné puis nous nous ruons vers l'entrée. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'on ne se soit pas trompés...</p><p>- On... On a réussi... je réalise avant de m'écrouler sur le dos dans l'herbe humide d'une petite clairière, à bout de souffle et à bonne distance de la bâtisse.</p><p>- Putain, oui. Enfin ! s'exclame Luxus, soulagé d'être à l'air libre, en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.</p><p>- On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ! hurle Reby qui pleure de soulagement à quelques mètres de moi.</p><p>- Plus jamais j'entre dans une baraque de ce genre ! Plus jamais ! soutient fermement Gadjeel. Même pour tous les Joyaux du monde !</p><p>- Juvia est tellement soulagée ! Juvia a cru que Monsieur Gray... sanglote t'elle en enroulant son corps aqueux autour de lui.</p><p>- C'est bon Juvia ! Arrête. Je vais bien ! Tu vas finir par me noyer là... Arrête je te dis ! se débat Gray pour échapper à la pseudo prison d'eau que sa petite amie forme autour de lui.</p><p>Je ferme les yeux brièvement. Je suis épuisée. Autant mon corps que mon esprit. Le sommeil m'appelle. Je me fais violence et me redresse, imitée par Luxus.</p><p>- Allez princesse, monte, m'invite t'il en s'accroupissant dos à moi. Tu es exténuée.</p><p>- C'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je risque de m'écrouler, dis-je pour la forme en prenant place, passant mes bras autour de son cou.</p><p>- Je veux juste rentrer rapidement pour pouvoir squatter mon lit pendant deux ou trois jours. Si je te laissais marcher, on serait pas prêt d'arriver. Je devrais te récupérer dans le fossé plus d'une fois car tu ne serais même pas capable d'aligner deux pas et on perdrait du temps, réplique t'il dans le seul but de m'embêter.</p><p>- Très drôle Lux'... En attendant, tu fais une bonne mule, toi qui n'en a d'ordinaire que la tête !</p><p>- Ouille. Elle fait mal celle-là. Bien envoyé. Je ne m'y attendais pas, rit-il tout bas.</p><p>- J'ai eu le meilleur professeur ! je me vante.</p><p>- Ah bon ? Est-ce que je dois me sentir flatté de savoir que tu as gagné en répartie cinglante ou horrifié que tu t'en serves contre moi ? me demande-t-il avec ce que je devine être un sourire. J'ai perverti la douce et innocente Lucy ! ajoute-t-il sur un ton dramatique avant de rire franchement.</p><p>- Si tu savais ! je réponds en riant tout autant que lui. Moi douce et innocente... À croire que tu ne m'as jamais vu remettre Natsu à sa place ! Happy a même pris l'habitude de me surnommer « Scarry Lucy » car il craignait pour sa vie !</p><p>- J'ai déjà assisté à ce genre de scène mais la guilde pense quand même que tu es douce et innocente. Ils ont tous des œillères ! Moi je sais que tu es loin de l'être. Douce oui, et pourtant tu sais te montrer impitoyable. Mais innocente ? Alors là, elle est bien bonne ! rit-il encore plus fort.</p><p>Il suffit de quelques mots avec lui et de quelques bouffées d'air frais pour me sentir revigorée. Nous récupérons les autres et redescendons vers Magnolia après que Reby nous ai assurée qu'elle a enclenché le système de sécurité pour éviter que quiconque entre ou ne sorte du Manoir. Au moins, on a pas à s'inquiéter d'être poursuivis ou que quelqu'un prenne notre place. Ça nous laisse le temps de rentrer à la guilde et de prévenir le Conseil afin qu'ils prennent les mesures appropriées. La bâtisse se trouve en dehors de la ville, sur les hauteurs, camouflé par la végétation. À la fois proche et assez éloignée. Il ne nous faut donc pas longtemps pour arriver dans le centre-ville, sur le parvis de la Cathédrale. Juvia a fini par s'assoupir sur le dos de Gray et Reby dans les bras de Gadjeel qui la porte comme si elle était une princesse. Je baille discrètement. Je suis si proche de les rejoindre au pays des rêves... Celui où tu parcours les arc-en-ciel à dos de licorne rose et où tu peux t'empiffrer de cochonneries sans avoir à te soucier de ta ligne... Mais je suppose que nous devons au moins passer à la guilde. Même si j'ignore l'heure qu'il est, Mira doit toujours nous attendre.</p><p>Mes yeux s'alourdissent malgré moi au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de Fairy Tail. Le vacarme s'intensifie également. On dirait bien que la fête bat son plein. À quelques mètres du hall, Gadjeel et Gray réveillent leur moitié et Luxus me fait descendre de son dos avant de récupérer son manteau. Heureusement qu'il pose son bras sur mes épaules pour me garder au chaud car le temps s'est considérablement rafraîchi et l'humidité ambiante renforce cette sensation de fraicheur. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si nous avons appris la nature réelle des liens qui existent au sein de notre petit groupe, il n'y a pas de raison de les dévoiler aux autres pour l'instant. Devoir supporter une démone accro à l'amour et aux bébés, un maître de guilde obnubilé par son rêve de voir son petit-fils se poser et devenir un père modèle, une alcoolique qui partagerait son temps entre la boisson et le harcèlement pour obtenir des infos intimes et croustillantes qu'elle crierait sur tous les toits et j'en passe... Je suis persuadée que si Erza apprenait que Luxus et moi couchons ensemble, elle lui arracherait la bite en clamant que c'est pour protéger ma vertu... Sans parler des vieux pervers comme Wakaba et Macao qui essaieraient de vivre une romance par procuration vu que le premier fuit sa femme comme la peste et que l'autre est un éternel célibataire... Franchement, non merci ! On est bien contents d'être dans notre bulle, tranquilles, sans personne pour nous faire de remarque !</p><p>Nous finissons donc le chemin comme si de rien n'était malgré que notre plus profond désir soit de nous enfoncer dans le lit de notre copain et d'y rester pendant une éternité. Un si beau programme après cette soirée pourrit... En plus, le lit de Luxus est immense, confortable, et en prime, il y a un homme au corps de Dieu grec très peu vêtu, voire pas du tout, sous les draps. Le week-end, l'option sexe matinal est même proposée, et acceptée, sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot. Vraiment, que demander de plus ? Mais avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, on doit d'abord rassurer Mira sur notre retard. Nous entrons et sommes directement assaillis par des applaudissements, des rires, des félicitations et une Mirajane absolument ravie.</p><p>- Bon retour ! Vous êtes les derniers. Alors, comment était votre chasse au trésor ? nous demande-t-elle avec un sourire si éclatant que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit naturel. Vous l'avez trouvé ?</p><p>Un grognement unanime lui répond. À chaque fois qu'elle organise un jeu, il y a un dérapage. Il n'y a jamais eu d'exception. Elle n'a pas remarqué l'état de nos vêtements ou quoi ?</p><p>- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? demande-t-elle en perdant son sourire, ses yeux s'humidifiant de plus en plus.</p><p>- Comment te dire ça Mira ? En fait... On a été euh... interrompus ? Les indices qu'on avait nous ont amené dans une maison abandonnée et puis...</p><p>- Oui ? me pousse t'elle à poursuivre, tous nos camarades présents dans le hall pendus à mes lèvres.</p><p>- Eh bien... M'aidez surtout pas vous... je fais remarquer aux garçons qui me regardent m'empêtrer dans mon explication.</p><p>- Mira, l'interpelle soudainement Luxus. Ôtes-moi d'un doute. Tu ne sembles pas surprise le moins du monde. Est-ce que tu nous as piégé ?</p><p>Les mots que prononcent Luxus sont lourds de sens. Il suggère carrément que c'est Mira qui nous a causé tous ces ennuis ? Je veux bien croire qu'elle peut être démoniaque mais là, c'est carrément un tout autre niveau !</p><p>- Hé hé ! Je me suis fais prendre la main dans le sac je crois ! annonce t'elle joyeusement.</p><p>Mes yeux s'écarquillent en entendant son aveu. Elle plaisante non ? Et puis pourquoi nous aurait-elle fait ça en premier lieu ?</p><p>- Ça vous apprendra à me mentir ! nous réprimande Mirajane avec une immense sourire enjôleur, répondant en parti à ma question muette. Et ça servira d'avertissement au prochain qui en aurait l'idée.</p><p>- Co... comment ça... te mentir ? je demande avec crainte en sentant une goutte de sueur dévaler ma tempe.</p><p>- Je. Sais. Tout ! dit-elle en désignant chaque couple tour à tour. Juvia et Gray sont ensemble depuis le mois dernier. Reby et Gadjeel se sont tellement tournés autour qu'il est compliqué de dire depuis quand ils se fréquentent sérieusement mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient absolument inséparable cet été. Et vous deux... vous êtes les pires ! J'avais tout planifié pour vous mettre en couple et vous m'avez même pas attendue pour ça ! Vous me l'avez même caché !</p><p>- Non mais tu t'entends parler des fois ? grogne Luxus alors qu'il commence à saturer. T'es en train de nous dire que tout ce qu'on a traversé ce soir était simplement pour nous servir de leçon ?</p><p>- Oui !</p><p>- Diablesse... rumine t'on d'une seule voix en la fusillant du regard.</p><p>- Les enregistrements vont faire un carton ! renchérit t'elle, les mages se retenant difficilement de glousser derrière elle.</p><p>- Quels enregistrements ? demandent d'une même voix les garçons tandis que Reby, Juvia et moi fixons cette femme que nous prenions pour notre amie.</p><p>- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas vous en sortir aussi facilement ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison a été soigneusement enregistré grâce à des Lacrimas cachées un peu partout grâce à un sort de dissimulation. Un client nous avait adressé une demande assez particulière. Il fallait que des gens testent un de leur jeu grandeur nature sans en avoir conscience. J'en ai parlé au maître et il a validé l'identité des personnes que j'avais désigné comme cobayes après que je lui ai tout raconté ! nous explique-t-elle avec son éternelle bonne humeur.</p><p>- Attends ! Pouce ! je m'exclame en tentant d'assimiler ses paroles. Tu entends quoi par « enregistré » ?</p><p>- Hi hi. Souriez, vous étiez filmés ! rit-elle.</p><p>- Oh, Mira... Mira. Mira. Mira... Dis-moi que c'est une blague, la supplie Luxus.</p><p>- Non. C'est la stricte vérité ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré la scène du placard ! dit-elle d'un air entendu. C'était si intense ! S'il n'y avait pas eu cette illusion dans le couloir, je suis sûre que cette scène aurait été réservée aux adultes ! Oh ! Et quand Gadjeel a voulu réconforter Reby après le choc qu'ils ont eu dans la chambre d'enfant... J'ai cru que mon cœur allait fondre de bonheur ! Quant à Gray et Juvia, la partie de hockey avec leurs amygdales pour la distraire quand vous êtes tous partis du salon, en les laissant seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes, était juste parfaite !</p><p>Elle nous affiche clairement devant tout le monde et nous enfonce encore plus à chaque seconde !</p><p>- Minute papillon ! intervient Gadjeel. Comment tu peut savoir ça ?</p><p>- On a regardé bien sûr ! s'écrie Cana depuis le bar, une choppe de bière levée dans notre direction. Tout le monde. On a eu droit à une diffusion en live ! C'était à la fois flippant et croustillant à souhait ! Impec' pour une soirée d'Halloween réussie ! J'ai adoré entendre Gray crier comme une fillette à la fin ! Ah ah ah !</p><p>- Je pense que Cana a fait un bon résumé. Juste pour préciser une dernière chose, les organisateurs de votre jeu d'horreur vont utiliser les enregistrements comme publicité pour attirer du monde.</p><p>Nous sommes tous les six statufiés sur place. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? Honnêtement, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Nous nous sommes fait piéger en beauté...</p><p>- Hey les tourtereaux ! nous appelle Cana tandis que Mira retourne à son poste, fière de sa vengeance. Joyeux Halloween quand même !</p><p>- Joyeux Halloween ! scandent nos amis. Et maintenant ! Les bisous ou un sort ! Les bisous ou un sort ! Les bisous ou un sort ! réclament t'ils.</p><p>Bien que le coup que nous a fait Mira était sans doute la pire expérience de toute ma vie, je pense que nous pouvons bien leur accorder le droit d'assister à un baiser. Luxus a dû arriver à la même conclusion car il saisit mon menton et incline son visage vers moi de sorte que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Je ferme les yeux et profite pleinement. Autour de nous, les gens sifflent, acclament, nous souhaitent d'être heureux ensemble... Tout ça me comble de bonheur.</p><p>- Luxus ! Fais-moi descendre tout de suite ! je hurle alors qu'il me hisse par surprise sur son épaule après avoir mis fin à notre baiser.</p><p>- Aucune chance Blondie ! On a perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Je veux faire le tour du cadran et tu viens avec moi ! C'est non négociable ! déclare t'il en se dirigeant vers la sortie sous les sifflets significatifs des hommes présents dans le hall.</p><p>Dehors, aucun nuage ne masque le ciel étoilé. Je passe mes mains sur mes clés et les sens se réchauffer légèrement. Nos magies sont revenues, la guilde sait pour nous, et mes Esprits veillent au grain.</p><p>- Lux' ? je murmure, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles avant de les tourner vers lui en l'entendant me répondre.</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Je t'aime.</p><p>- Moi aussi Princesse... souffle t'il faiblement avant de reprendre d'une voix ferme mais douce. Moi aussi, je t'aime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>